The Adventurum
by FC4
Summary: A compendium of short story adventures of my young wizards -and friends- of the Spiral. Rated T for violent spellcasting and minor language -none of big bad words are used- and reality themes, plus some bloodiness. Please review.
1. The Catnapping

_**Author's Note: **Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101 or any spells or enemies mentioned here. Talon Skullflame is one of my characters._

_This is a short story I felt inspired to do while playing in Marleybone, as I feel the actual in-game event is sadly lacking in action and suspense, caused by the battle system in the game. I obviously took literary liberties with all of the characters and the spells. Look at this as a re-imagining of what the action could be like._

_I call this a compendium because I cannot guarantee I will not want to write another short adventure, for the same character or another one of mine. These stories may not necessarily be in order either. It's just a bunch of short stories lumped into one place because I cannot say how many I would wish to write._

_Enjoy, and don't hesitate to review. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>The Adventurum: A Compendium of Adventures in the Spiral<strong>

**The Catnapping**

"This looks like the place." Talon Skullflame muttered to himself, leaning on his cane-wand. It was an exquisite golden eagle-headed walking stick with a ruby in the bird's beak, a polished black stain on the wand reflecting in the streetlight. It was about the only thing the red-headed, ragged-haired pyromancer owned that looked even remotely Marleybonian.

Yet he didn't feel like an oddity. He wasn't unnerved by the looks his pointed wide-brim hat and partially red-checkered patterned tunic gave him walking down Marleybone's streets. Rather, as the streetlamp illuminated his red-lined tan wizardly outfit, he felt more unsettled by the fact that he was in a city, on a rooftop no less, and doing the police's work. He preferred the wilderness over cities.

But this was where that cat said Baxter would be hiding; and Talon never ended a task halfway through. A blue dragon with orange wings growled softly beside the pyromancer, beckoning action from the wizard. He promptly tossed the cane-wand and with a flourish swiped it out of the air in front of him, holding it in a proper wand grip.

"Dakota, are we clear?" Talon asked, and the dragon fluttered over to one of the small windows of the O'Leary Fraternity house, peering in. After a time, the reptile nodded. "Alright, you stay out here and keep watch. Find Sherlock Bones and bring him here if I don't come out." Instructions given, the little dragon took his post, and Talon entered the warehouse looking building.

And like a warehouse it most definitely was; the place was filled with crates and boxes of various heights, but all above his head. Talon froze; something was very wrong.

"Help! I'm being catnapped!" It was a cat calling out, meowing for aid desperately. Talon moved forward just as a dark cloaked feline rushed out from one of the aisles of crates into the main corridor, rolling awkwardly as if hit by some force. Before Talon could move to aid the cat, an iron spear blocked his path, a golem of some sort following it out from the crate aisles. It was a machination of wood and metal, gears spinning in its open chest and a single revolving gear crowning the expressionless forehead.

"Hey! Watch where you point that!" Talon snapped, wand before him as he backed away.

Two more of the gear golems emerged from the crate maze, spears pointed at the cat in trouble. His masked face turned to the wizard in desperation. "Save me! Don't let the Metal Man take me!"

"Don't worry Baxter." _Who else could it be but him? _"I'll save you as soon as I roast this walnut." Fire crackled over his wand as he spoke, but his concentration broke as a shadow loomed over the wizard.

"You ain't savin' nobody, kid." A red cloaked feline hissed as Talon turned around, blazing wand out in defense. The cat was wielding two daggers with threatening deftness.

"You will not have this one, Wiz-ard." The gear golem droned behind the pyromancer, sparks crackling over his spear. "We must return with him to our master. Resistance is futile!"

"We'll just see about that!" Talon smirked as he spun around, a ball of fire jetting from his glowing wand to flare towards the golem. Anticipating a move from the feline behind him, he followed the spell with a dive to the left, rolling and dashing into the rows of crates. There was a crackle of fire and lightning; the firebolt was likely countered.

_Bugger. _Talon knew he should've expected complications to arise; they always did. But he wasn't prepared for it to get this complicated. He barely had time to put up a fire shield before a growl made him look up.

"Gotcha!"

"Crud!" Talon ran, just as a dagger sliced through the air from above, catching his arm briefly but painfully. The O'Leary Napper was on the crates! He could hear his heart beat as he weaved between aisles and stacks, picking through his mind for a spell.

Whirling around and flourishing his wand at the grinning Napper, Talon shouted "Leprechaun" and weaved the Life symbol before him in bright emerald light, the spell flashing to green life. A rainbow formed over Talon, a pot of gold materializing at its end. The cat skidded to a stop.

"Eat gold dust, pussy cat." Talon smirked. A somewhat eerie laughing filled the air around them as a leprechaun rode the rainbow onto the pot, grinning maliciously at the cat. Wide-eyed, the Napper leapt onto the top of the crates to avoid the attacking elf, running at Talon from above while weaving a glowing orange Fire symbol in the air with his knife. Just as his spell flared to life in a ball of fire, the leprechaun chuckled merrily and grabbed the pot, leaping into the air and hurling it at the feline. Unable to dodge in time, the pot slammed onto his head as the leprechaun turned into leaves, blowing away. The cat stumbled about, trying to get the iron pot off his head, and fell off the top of the crate.

The flare of fire, however, had morphed into a Fire Cat and landed in front of Talon with a spray of embers. Talon shielded his arms in defense, the fire shield sizzling to life as the inferno roared at him, redirecting the flames around the pyromancer easily.

But the fire shield failed to redirect the bolt of lightning surging at the wizard from his side, originating from a Thunder Snake summoned unnoticed. The wizard was sent careening to the ground, clutching his wand tenaciously. He bounced painfully once, twice, before coming to rest to see his attacker, the gearhead, readying another sparks-filled attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Talon snapped as a vortex of electricity opened up above him, three purple bats crackling with energy whirling out of it. They got into formation, and Talon ran.

A crackling beam of violet lightning scorched the ground behind him as he ran between crates, just barely avoiding the attack. He swiftly etched a Fire symbol in the air, casting the Fireblade and wreathing his whole body in flames. Where did Baxter and those other two go?

"So help me, if they left…" Talon didn't think on it further as he heard the familiar laughter of a fire elf, bouncing about merrily above him. Flaming arrows rained down on Talon not a moment later, one catching him in the left shoulder. The fire elf laughed malevolently as it dissipated in a blazing burst.

Gritting his teeth, Talon weaved another fire spell, watching the four points of flame on the floor converge into one fiery body, the Sunbird emerging from the blaze with a squawk. "Get the gearhead." Talon ordered, the flames licking his body coruscating through the air to wreathe the Sunbird in greater fire. It cawed and soared into the air, leaving a trail of flames in its wake.

"Don't let them take me!" Baxter called out again from somewhere to the north of Talon's position. The wizard turned towards the sound, weaving through the crates. He stopped when the ground shook.

"You can't be serious." Talon muttered in disbelief as the ground cracked in front of him, and then a Cyclops burst out in deadly glory. Talon ran around the corner, cape whipping around him and wand weaving a Life symbol to try and cast a Legend Shield before it was too late. The Cyclops stomped after him, took up position at the end of the aisle with a roar, and slammed the stone hammer into the concrete.

The hit traveled faster than Talon and caught him from behind before he finished the spell, sending him reeling. He skidded to a halt in a heap, the O'Leary Napper landing just a few feet away, knives ready for their work. Talon got to his knees and weaved his wand in an emerald Life symbol again.

"Seraph!" The cat stopped, and Talon closed his eyes as a low and musical humming filled the air. An angelic woman flashed into existence between them, facing the feline. Her voice rose as the music grew stronger, and brilliant jade light shimmered over her sword, which she raised towards the ceiling.

The Napper tried to leap to the crates for safety again, but was caught midair by a column of glorious green light and sent backwards to the floor. When he landed, the seraph leveled the sword at the cat outlaw, who put his hands up to his chest with a pleading look in his eyes, backing away. The seraph didn't back down.

"And stay out you flea-bitten mongrel!" Talon shouted after the O'Leary as it chickened out, leaping away from the menacing angel and out a window. The Seraph faded away.

"Now where's Baxter gotten too?" Talon inquired, getting up with a grimace and breaking off the fire elf's arrow. With that out of the way, he rushed north, the direction he'd last heard the cries from. As he ran he cast a Legend shield and Glacial shield, just in case that gearhead had more surprises for him.

"Nooooooooooo!"

"Crud. That was Baxter. Bugger it!" Talon weaved a hasty Fire symbol, snarling. When the spell flared to life however, nothing seemed to happen, but the Pyromancer crouched down.

Portals opened above him here and there, sending superheated stones of tremendous size hurtling through the frat house. They crashed with deafening, fiery explosions all over the place, violently shaking the building. The fiery onslaught carried on for half a minute before the building finally stilled.

When Talon stood up, there were no crates left intact. Some were obliterated, while others were ablaze where they stood and contemplating collapse. Smoke curled in the air.

"Baxter?" Talon called out, moving through the wreckage of the strike with the air of one who was accustomed to such effects. "Baxter? Darn it where are you?" Talon grew frustrated and stopped in the middle of the large room.

Something moved under the wreckage, and Talon grew hopeful. "Baxter, that you?"

"You. Will. Die." A mechanical voice proclaimed from under the wreckage, causing Talon to roll his eyes.

"Why don't you?" Talon jeered, pointing his wand at the rising gearhead. "Save us both the trouble of continuing the fight and just fall apart, will ya?"

The only response the gearhead golem gave was to twirl its spear at Talon, sending a coruscating funnel of bright magical energy at him that was dissipated by the Glacial shield, crackling around him but never touching him. Talon sighed.

"Want something done right," his wand carefully etched the Fire symbol, the orange light searing the air before him in ripples, "you have to do it yourself. Heckhound!"

The burst of fire from his spell flared forward onto the ground, before dissipating to reveal a small doghouse. Smoke curled out from the entrance as the sound of panting arose, and than a deep, dark growl. The gearhead hesitated.

Suddenly, an inexplicably large hound burst out of the doghouse, embers falling off his red and yellow fur like loose dirt and dust. Flaming pieces of doghouse rained down upon the already burning wreckage of crates as the Heckhound looked up to howl and gave two ground-rumbling growls, flames spewing from its maw. Backing up from the gearhead, the giant hound assumed a crouching posture. The gearhead turned to run.

As if the Heckhound was anticipating this it pounced forward, bellowing out gouts of intense flame that completely engulfed the fleeing golem. Its wooden body caught fire and as the hound dissipated into breeze-blown embers the golem's screeching cries filled the room. Talon stood still and watched as the flaming homunculus charred, the iron melting into orange, molten slag while it staggered and screeched to its death. When it finally collapsed, an iron gear rolled to rest at Talon's feet.

"Had to learn the hard way." Talon sighed, holding his left arm to minimize shoulder movement and turning to the one door the catnappers had to have escaped through, since Dakota was guarding the other. Talon darted up the stairs after a deep breath, ready for another fight even though his wounds were unhealed.

Instead, he was greeted by an empty rooftop. The breeze blew stray newspapers across the concrete, but the place was as barren as the Krokotopian deserts, and there was no trace of them. "Ms. Conrail isn't gonna like this."

Talon decided he should probably heal his wounds before he brought Ms. Conrail the bad news; Baxter had been catnapped.


	2. Intermission

_**Author's Note: **Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101 or any spells or enemies mentioned here. Miguel Spellblade is one of my characters._

_I obviously took literary liberties with all of the characters and the spells. Look at this as a re-imagining of what the action could be like._

_I call this a compendium because I cannot guarantee I will not want to write another short adventure, for the same character or another one of mine. These stories may not necessarily be in chronological order either. It's just a bunch of short stories lumped into one place because I cannot say how many I would wish to write._

_Enjoy, and don't hesitate to review. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>The Adventurum: A Compendium of Adventures in the Spiral<strong>

**Intermission**

The sun was setting on Firecat Alley now, canvassing the sky with oranges, yellows, and reds that radiated around the Fire Globe Theatre, lending it an emblazoned aura. Basking in its radiance was a school-aged boy, garbed in a brown whimsical coat with a royal purple trim. A musketeer's hat of similar colors topped his head, with a large, resplendent feather that shuddered in the breeze. A darkly tanned, likely Hispanic face looked down from beneath the hat, framed by black hair that fell to his shoulders, reined in by a small tie at the nape of his neck.

The boy was looking at a small vial held in his left hand. Gretta Darkkettle had said this potion would end the fire elves' curse, but he had his doubts. His Marleybonian upbringing had rooted a disbelief in curses and magic within him, but attending Ravenwood was slowly chipping away at those beliefs, particularly in general magic. The boy looked to his wooden staff, the light red orb trapped between two golden lightning symbols. The sounds of fire elves fighting other wizards made him inhale deeply. Curses or no, knocking out a leader always stalled an offensive strategy, and the fire elves had to be stopped. Pocketing the vial, he pushed open the doors and stopped at the top of the theatre stairs.

"Saludos, señor Swiftarrow," the boy wizard began, "I am Miguel Spellblade, a student wizard of Ravenwood. I come to you peacefully." Gracefully Miguel bowed with the air of a king's court wizard.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a performance?" The diminutive Prince Alicane Swiftarrow snapped from the stage in a high-pitched voice. A magma man turned to set its flaming eyes on the intruder, which made for a menacing gaze.

"I beg your pardon?" Miguel rose from the bow perplexed. The theatre was empty, except for the three of them. However, there were prop mountains and houses on the stage. "I had no intention of interrupting a rehearsal, or any-"

"No matter wizard," Alicane cut him off abruptly with a sharp tone, hopping from the stage to the yard and taking his bow from his shoulders, "for you are just in time. This is your final act!"

"Mierda." Miguel muttered as he hastily spun to the left, an arrow piercing the door beside him. Facing Alicane on the other side of a wood column with his staff in both hands he pointed it over the railing, crackling with energy. Adrenaline pumping, he wasted no time in sending a bolt of lightning at the fire elf. It connected instantly, sending the prince spinning into the front row benches.

A moment later hot lava splashed over the wizard as a chunk of magma thrown by the magma man exploded on the railing. The air around him sizzled and he retreated from the intense heat. By now Alicane had recovered from the initial attack and was etching a glowing Fire symbol in the air, red light dancing around him.

When the symbol burst in a bloom of flame, the air in the center of the theatre ignited and rapidly grew into a stream of withering flame. The blaze solidified into an orange cobra that landed on the ground and coiled, glaring at Miguel. The lightning-tipped tail lashed out and a gout of flame rushed at Miguel, wrapping around the banister and columns to reach him. He ran towards the left stage stairwell, orange specks of light coruscating around him as he spun his staff over his head. The wave of fire singed the air around him, reddening his skin as the orange Balance symbol formed and burst when he brought down the staff.

"Scorpion!" A portal opened above the benches in front of him, a scorpion twice his size falling out of it and cracking wood as it landed. Miguel leaped onto the back of the creature as the flamesnake turned to smoke and evaporated.

The scorpion screeched and charged down the benches toward Alicane, Miguel crouched on its back. As it reached the theatre floor the sorcerer jumped from the arachnid, rolling onto the stage. The scorpion carried on unfazed and slammed its pincers into the startled elf, sending Alicane flying into the benches and bouncing to higher rows. Miguel came to a stop behind a prop mountain as the scorpion disintegrated into sand, closing his eyes and slowing his breathing.

"This went sour fast." Miguel mumbled, etching a Balance symbol with his hand. Three orbs of light pulsed around him as the elemental shield was cast; one red, one blue, and one violet. Just as he finished the shield, wood scorched beside him and a chunk of black blazing rock flew past his right. Miguel looked at the char-edged hole left by the projectile, small flames licking at the wood. It was a miracle the magma man missed; it was a miracle the place hadn't caught fire since the flamesnake.

_Place must be fire proof._ But Miguel wasn't, and that magma man was an obstacle to curing the prince. Even if the fire elf was knocked out, he couldn't cure him without taking out that thing. And as the mountaintop to his left was seared off by another hurled chunk of magma, Miguel knew time was running out; his aim was improving.

Mind set, Miguel left his cover to stand in the middle of the stage, magical energies whirling around him as he twirled the staff above his head, Balance symbol shining to life. The magma man was etching a Fire symbol in the air with his ebony knife, but Miguel slammed the butt of his staff into the stage and finished first.

"Locust swarm!" Miguel called out, Balance symbol flaring. The magma man's own magical symbol turned to ashes, falling to the floor, which was rippling like a desert mirage. The wooden planks became sand, which began to swirl about like a whirlpool at the magma man's feet. The fiery man retreated as an ancient krok statue rose from the tempest of sand, revealing only the upper reptilian snout. But then it rose and tipped back, exposing the crevice that replaced the lower jaw. A swarm of insects spilled out from the statue, rushing at the magma man.

But the heat exuded by the magma man set the insects on fire, the cloud of bugs becoming a blaze that surrounded him. The ancient statue sank back into the sand as they burned, heating the cooled magma of his body. Alicane picked himself up from the benches in time to see the magma man melt into the floor, a molten pile of reheated magma. The ebony hat floated softly into the hot sludge, bursting into flame when it landed. Alicane growled, ruby light dancing around him as the Fire symbol formed.

"Sunbird, make him pay!" The spell burst before him, and four lines of fire burned across the floor to join into one brilliant blaze from which the Sunbird burst out, like a phoenix reborn. Miguel ran behind a prop house, casting another spell as he went.

The sunbird squawked with delight, enjoying the chase. It swooped over the stage, spewing fire over the prop, which quickly burned to cinders. The red orb floating around Miguel flared and burst, the fire shield redirecting the flames around the sorcerer, who was sparkling with white light from a Balanceblade. However, the shield was weak, and could not hold off the intense heat; Miguel crouched with his arms up to protect his face, sweat beading his brow as he felt his skin begin to blister.

When the sunbird and its flames finally dissipated, Miguel rose slowly, surprising the fire elf. Smirking, the wizard raised his staff again.

"Perdón, señor, but I don't think you're fit for the part." Miguel remarked as a Storm symbol crackled into existence before him, violet light sparking around him and mixing with the white sparkles. He brought the staff down to cast the spell, only to have the Storm symbol pop and sizzle, turning black and falling to ashes disappointingly. Miguel paled.

"Nice try, wizard." Alicane remarked with a squeaky voice that somehow still managed to be wicked. The fire elf prince fired an arrow at Miguel, before somersaulting into the air and landing on the theatre floor with a roll, sending off two more flaming arrows at the wizard with a cackle. Miguel ran across the stage, the first two missing him barely and the third one catching the cape of his coat, pinning him to a prop house across the stage from the now smoldering other one.

"Seriously?" Miguel snapped, as the fire elf laughed at him. Yellow light was surrounding the elf, a Myth symbol forming before him. "And this was my good coat too." He sighed as he ripped himself away from the prop, tearing the cape. The Myth spell popped to life, and a cloud of teal light shimmered in the air before the stage. It was there for but a moment, and then a bat the size of Miguel burst out, damaged wings flapping and thick red tongue lolling out. Miguel ran for the left stage stairs once more, hearing the blood bat inhaling grotesquely.

Miguel was running up the stairs when he was splattered from behind by a glob of something, knocking him to the ground. The wizard slid down the stairs as he rolled over to glare at Alicane, slick with green slime. He raised his hands, shaking off some of the goop with a shudder and grimace of disgust. Alicane grinned wickedly, drawing another arrow; Miguel rose and narrowed his eyes.

The arrow whizzed through the air and the sorcerer dropped to his knees, the arrow clipping his feather. As Miguel rose again he brought his hands up over himself, orange light beginning to coruscate around him. With a broad sweeping motion his arms were flung down to his sides as the Balance symbol etched itself in the air. He crossed his arms over his chest, hands flat and eyes glaring at Alicane, then violently swung them out, the Balance symbol exploding forth.

"Scorpion!" Miguel snarled the word, arms remaining extended from his sides as the portal swirled to life above him, the scorpion rocketing out of it. The giant arachnid skid across the floor before stepping back, tail poised threateningly at the fire elf. The white lights that had been dancing around Miguel since the casting of the Balanceblade spun through the air towards the scorpion, twirling over its armored tail. The stinger shot forward and a stream of poisonous liquid sprayed at Alicane, the bright white lights dissolving into the liquid. When it made contact the result was explosive, sending the elf careening through the air into the railing at the top of the seats, which he met with a remarkably loud thud for one so small. Alicane groaned and fell from the banister to the bench below as the scorpion turned to dust.

Shaking off more slime, Miguel walked towards Alicane's prone form, pulling the vial from his pocket. Amazingly, it had not shattered during the altercation. Alicane was still unconscious when the sorcerer reached him, and Miguel knelt beside the fire elf lying on the bench, opening the vial. He gently propped up the prince's head, speaking soft encouragements as he poured the potion down the elf's throat.

The prince shuddered violently, nearly falling off the bench if not for Miguel holding him there. After a minute he fell still then sighed, a dark wisp of smoke leaving his parted lips.

"Wha… What happened?" Alicane finally muttered softly, his eyes opening to show a relieved Miguel a less crazed visage.

"You attacked me, Your Highness, when I entered the theatre." Miguel replied respectfully. The elf's tone had changed; it was less edged now.

"Why… Why would I… Do that?" The fire elf wondered, trying to sit up. Miguel placed a hand on his small chest, however, firmly urging him back down.

"Your Highness, you have just received quite a beating, if I may say so myself." Miguel remarked politely. "Allow yourself some rest." He neglected to consider his own burns, or the slime he was now smearing on the prince by accident.

"Yes, yes of course. Well done wizard." Alicane replied, patting Miguel's arm. He closed his eyes again, breathing slowly. A short time later he opened them swiftly, trying to get up again. "I… I remember! I was cursed… as were all my people…" Alicane exclaimed as Miguel relented and helped him to sit up. "Did Private Quinn send you?" Alicane looked up at the wizard who now sat beside him, covered in slime.

"Yes, Your Highness." Miguel affirmed.

"Tell him his arrow saved me, as mine once did him." Alicane ordered -couldn't expect a request from a prince- as he looked at the floor. "The curse…" Alicane looked at his hands, "I can feel the effects of the curse weakening."

"That is splendid to hear, Your Highness." Miguel remarked honestly, though he was wiping off slime as he said it. "I feel it would be best if the Banshee's curse could be prevented, lest it happen again, Your Highness."

"Yes, of course." Alicane nodded, looking to the wizard. "Now that we know it was a Banshee's curse, we will guard against it." The fire elf slowly raised himself to a standing position on the bench, coming to Miguel's neck when the wizard finally stood.

"Tell Private Quinn also that we owe him a debt of gratitude."

"I will Your Highness." Miguel bowed, curt and less elegant than the one before due to limited space.

"And thank you, Miguel Spellblade, for freeing all of us!" Alicane exclaimed, reaching out a child-sized hand for the wizard, who took it cordially and shook it firmly.

"My sincerest apologies for the damage to the theatre." Miguel added as they broke the handshake.

"Worry not, wizard. 'Tis easy to fix." Alicane waved off the matter. "And my sincerest apologies for what I have done to you." Miguel shrugged.

"You get used to it, Your Highness. Just doing my duty to Wizard City." Miguel walked down the stairs to the stage yard, picking up his slime covered staff with a grimace.

"Thank you once more, Miguel Spellblade." Alicane stated as the sorcerer made for the door, which still had an arrow sticking out.

"De nada, Your Highness." Miguel replied, bowing elegantly once more before turning around, ripping the arrow out from the door, and tossing it to the prince with a smile. Then he turned back to the door and left to treat his burns; and get cleaned up.

All in a day's work; and he had one heck of a day.


	3. No Such Thing as Untouchable

_**Author's Note: **Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101 or any spells or enemies mentioned here. Miguel Spellblade is one of my characters._

_I obviously took literary liberties with all of the characters and the spells. Look at this as a re-imagining of what the action could be like._

_For this chapter I tried to follow review suggestions and slow down the action, and get more descriptive. Luckily, this situation practically lent itself to descriptive writing. Please inform me of success/progress in this minor issue of pacing.  
><em>

_Enjoy, and don't hesitate to review. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>The Adventurum: A Compendium of Adventures in the Spiral<strong>

**No Such Thing as Untouchable**

The Krokosphinx: a wonder of the Spiral, a masterpiece of ancient construction and magical architecture. Its network of arenas and hallways was extensive, and chilled as if caught in a perpetual blizzard. The Entrance Hall of the Krokosphinx especially served to showcase the craftsmanship of the Kroks. Beginning with a long hall of columns embedded into the walls, it led to a large chamber, the ceiling of which was shrouded in darkness. It was a central hub of the Krokosphinx, with large blue doors on both sides and a tunnel leading to the Grand Arena directly across from the entry hall. The top of the tunnel served as a platform for a third massive door, accessible by curved stairs on the left and right, hugging the chamber walls. Between the stairs and the Grand Arena tunnel were pools of frozen water, sparkling like diamonds in the soft blue firelight of the torches on the chamber walls. The pools encircled platforms that served as the foundation for a giant Krokotillian statue on each side of the Grand Arena tunnel, like massive and ever-watchful guards. A column of ice sprouted from the pools, curving towards the stairs to reach for Krok busts that once may have been water spouts, but were magically frozen for eternity.

In the center of the Entrance Hall was a pit ringing a circular platform, two wooden bridges serving as the only paths to the island. The outside of the pit was adorned with three braziers, and next to one of these braziers knelt a student wizard, fair hands positioning a statuette of a minotaur at the pit's edge. His face was concealed by the shadow of a deep blue hood with a wide yellow stripe down the center and gold tentacle designs on the sides. A yellow cape with blue borders fell over his back, crumpling on the floor.

The boy, Kane Darksword, turned when finished with the statuette to face a small pile of them, from which a dark sprite was currently straining to lift one. The violet-clad sprite beat her pointed fuchsia dragonfly wings furiously, managing to haul the statuette (which was likely as heavy as her) up and carry it beside the pit. A smile, small and subtle, grew within the hood.

"Remember Stella, the placement must be exact." Kane instructed, picking up another statuette and returning to the pit edge. Stella grunted out some squeaky noises in response. When the dark sprite fluttered off to grab another statuette, Kane swiftly adjusted the one she had just placed. The dark sprite was a good assistant and very loyal, but sometimes too impatient to attend to the minute details.

A ruby ring on one of his hands pulsed softly as he placed the next statuette. It was an enchanted ring, given to him by a bothersome pyromancer he knew. For once the oaf had proven useful, crafting him a ring that sent pulses of heat through his body at intervals; it was the only reason the perpetual cold of the Krokosphinx failed to bite into him as he worked in his battle robes, which were not designed for the cold.

After positioning the final statuette precisely, Kane rose and untied one of three pouches hanging from his belt. He loosened the tie on the bag, emptying the contents into the brazier before him. It was an ashen, dusty substance that glimmered supernaturally, power in every grain. When the last of it fell into the brazier, the substance ignited, casting firelight over Kane and reflecting off the dark violet eyes just under the hood. Kane moved on to the next brazier.

As he and Stella worked on arranging the materials for the other braziers, Kane thought about what he was about to do. Grumish Greataxe, a warrior so mighty that he had to seal himself away so others could have a chance at being arena champion. Kane smirked. Such an act showed sportsmanship, honor, and dignity; while Kane had dignity, he believed honor and sportsmanship had no place in battle. Neither did dignity for that matter. Kane fought to win, fought to survive, and playing fair just increased the likelihood of neither happening. With this in mind, Kane planned to end the reign of the king of the pit.

With the final brazier lit, Kane returned to where the pile of statuettes once lay, picking up a spear. The weapon was as tall as he, composed of a fiery orange shaft that gleamed with power. The spearhead was long and golden, ridged on four sides. As Kane walked with the spear over to a hunch-backed old Krokotillian, orange light pulsed over the spearhead intermittently, falling from the tip to the shaft in a cascade of light.

"Are you ready, wizard?" The Krok, Shalek the Wise, asked. The hat on his head shuddered as the graying reptile spoke, and Kane frankly thought he looked on the verge of collapse.

Kane crossed his left arm over the bronze chest plate of his armor in a warrior's salute of respect. The design resembled a face with amethyst orbs for eyes and a nose-like protrusion of bronze over his sternum. Plates of bronze with raised swirl ornamentation were strapped to his left bicep and both forearms. Where there wasn't metal, there was quilted deep blue cloth with a yellow border, falling below his waist to form a battle-skirt above the knees.

"I am." Kane replied confidently, Stella giving a squeal that almost resembled an 'oh yeah' beside him.

"Very well. Raise the hammer Thar, and I will guide the magic to summon him," instructed Shalek, raising one shaking hand towards the pit.

Kane handed his spear to Stella, who let the butt rest on the floor and focused on keeping it upright. Not looking to see if she was managing well, Kane picked up the large stone hammer, Thar. With a grunt, he lifted the hammer up over his head with both hands, the stone head glimmering with magic.

"Grumish Greataxe, I challenge you!"

Wisps of faded smoke rose from within the pit and began to swirl, causing the brazier fires to flicker. Shalek hummed behind the wizard, weaving his hand in gentle rotations, and the fires flared up, flames catching in the twister of smoke and being swept up to form a glorious triple helix of fire. The stone hammer glowed brighter above Kane, and soon the statuettes followed, ripped from the floor and dissolving in the tornado of flame and smoke. It continued for a minute more before the braziers began to disintegrate, getting sucked into the swirling mass. When the edge of the pit was empty the fires died out, the smoke cleared, and a spectral figure stood in the center of the island arena facing the entry hall. It turned to the left, facing Kane, who lowered the hammer to the floor.

"You're a minotaur…" Kane murmured, surprised. It did explain the statuettes, but he still hadn't expected the greatest warrior of Krokotopia to be a mythical creature like the minotaur. Grumish stood twice as tall as Kane, with thick burly arms clad in steel bracers sporting short, thick spikes and clothed in a blue toga. Large ebony horns sprouting from his head looked eager to skewer anything that flew past his head, and his hooves looked nearly as large as Kane's own head.

Kane would have to rethink his strategy.

The minotaur hefted a huge double-headed axe and swung it behind him, pointing his right hand with a thick, muscular index finger right at Kane. The hand rotated, palm turning toward the ceiling, fingers bending to beckon Kane with ominous slowness. Behind him, Stella let out a soft 'uh oh' like sound.

A lump of fear was lodging itself in Kane's throat. Not because of Grumish Greataxe being a spirit, however. Kane had learned early in his Death classes about spirits, and how their form upon the mortal plane was made of ectoplasm. This unique substance allowed them to interact with living and magical things, while simultaneously unconstrained by non-living material boundaries. The true problem was that this spirit was a minotaur.

He had never fought a minotaur before; couldn't even summon one. But he had challenged Grumish to a battle, he wasn't about to back down now. So he gulped down the lump and extended his right hand. Stella dutifully handed over his spear. Spear now in hand, Kane strolled as calmly as he could over the wooden bridge into the arena, planning out his spells. Greataxe did not move from the center of the platform as Kane approached.

Kane reached the end of the bridge and adopted a defensive stance, feet spread and both hands guiding the spear to point at Grumish Greataxe. He recalled Shalek the Wise saying that in the past, on one could even touch Grumish Greataxe in a fight. Kane's grip tightened on the weapon.

"There's no such thing as untouchable," he muttered to assure himself, as Grumish Greataxe bowed. Kane did the same, his hands beginning to glow golden with magic as he readied his spell. The warriors rose, and Grumish backed up as they proceeded to circle each other clockwise, searching for weaknesses, an opening, anything indicating they would have the upper hand.

The minotaur seemed extremely confident as they circled, holding his axe at his side rather than before him as if in defense. Kane narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth, focusing his magic and concentration on his readied spell, and planning his defense. Kane had one advantage in this battle, and that was in his size; it made him more maneuverable than Grumish, and in the confines of the large platform, would be a necessary component of his strategy.

As he suspected, Grumish opened, charging forward with a diagonal slash intending to cleave the boy from shoulder to hip. Kane responded with the unorthodox, charging forward and ducking the axe, the wind from the massive weapon flowing over his face. Wasting no time, he turned on his heel, spinning his staff into the air as a Myth symbol crackled into being before him.

"Troll, dod ataf!" Kane spoke the archaic language of the summoning as he brought the butt of the spear down on the stone floor, the Myth symbol blasting forth. A small whirlwind of smoke swept up before the wizard as Grumish turned to face his opponent once more. The column dispersed as a troll materialized within it, bringing its yellow eyes to bear on the minotaur and scratching its head.

Grumish snorted with fury (which caused his nasal ring to briefly levitate) at the sight of the minion, golden light beginning to dance around him and a Myth symbol etching itself in the air before his now outstretched palm. Upon its completion he slammed his right fist to the ground, and the symbol burst apart, the fragments of yellow light spinning towards Kane.

The troll, finally grasping the situation, charged at Grumish with club raised. The minotaur grabbed the club and hurled both club and troll to the side, charging at Kane himself. The fragments of light from the minotaur's spell were dancing around Kane now, and he knew exactly what they were; a Myth trap. Grumish raised his axe high, bringing it down in a vicious chop as Kane spun to the side, using his spin to add momentum to the thrust of his spear.

The troll minion had gone over the pit edge, but grasped the ledge at the last moment, and hauled itself up as his master's spear thrust into the spectral minotaur's side. Sparks of lightning danced out of the spear tip, coursing through Grumish and making his body shudder. The troll charged at the twitching minotaur, leaping onto his back and beating the club upon his head.

Kane withdrew the spear and retreated as Greataxe tried to dislodge the troll minion, quickly casting a Mythblade. His body became surrounded by a yellow aura of light as the spell was cast, and he began weaving another Myth symbol in the air with his hand, slashing the air with his spear and throwing his hand forward as he cast it.

When the spell burst to life, a small crystalline pyramid formed in the air and homed in on Grumish. It spun around the minotaur as he grabbed the troll, throwing it down onto its back and pinning it with one hoof. Greataxe ignored the crystal, now flashing purple and yellow, and brought down his axe on the troll's skull. The minion burst to pieces of light and was gone.

Kane cringed, his distraction lost, but quickly spun his spear in the air again, Myth symbol sparkling. Grumish was also weaving a spell, but it was a Fire symbol.

"Cyclops!" Kane brought his spear down, and the symbol disappeared. Grumish slammed down his fist and the Fire symbol burst.

It all happened so fast Kane wasn't sure entirely what happened. A tree grew from the pit, a cackling fire elf bouncing up it to the platform as a large figure burst from the other side, landing just beside Kane. The fire elf shot a flaming arrow at Kane, while the yellow light surrounding him siphoned off to the hammer the Cyclops was wielding high. Kane collapsed to the ground, yanking the arrow out of his left shoulder while the Cyclops slammed the hammer down, creating a crack in the platform that snaked toward Grumish, energy rushing out of it like a howling wind.

The small prism spinning around him zipped forward, the energy from the crack streaming into it. What came out was a torrent of electrical power, spewing over Grumish and sending him to his knees.

When everything cleared, Kane was on his feet, tendrils of fire and sparks of yellow light dancing around him. The flames heated the air around him to uncomfortable levels, reddening his skin.

_Damn ring!_ He snarled, dropping his staff to rip the ring off his finger and throw it out of the arena. It brought only scant relief, and he would probably regret it later, but he didn't care.

Grumish was on one knee, axe resting on the floor. Kane hastily grabbed his spear, readying it as the minotaur arose. The combatants began to circle each other counterclockwise this time, with Grumish holding his axe defensively. Kane sneered victoriously; he had struck a hit vicious enough to make the champion weary. However, the battle was far from over, and the heat of the fire swirling around him made sure he remembered that.

Sketching a Myth symbol with his spearhead, Kane thrust the spear forward and through the symbol, the spell flaring into a yellow orb that circled him. Grumish had likewise cast a spell, and was now sporting a yellow glow.

They continued their circling, before Kane stepped forward, thrusting his spear out. A ball of fire surged out of the weapon, catching Grumish in the chest. He stumbled briefly before moving forward, sweeping his axe back. The yellow aura moved to wreath the axe in light and Grumish swung it brutally through the air.

Kane didn't try to dodge because Grumish was still too far away to actually hit him with the axe, but as his Myth shield flared to golden life, he realized the very air the axe stirred had been charged with magic, rushing over the wizard. The shield held strong, dispersing the energies, but some of it still leaked through, setting off the pulsing Myth trap sparks.

The explosive result sent Kane onto his back, hood falling off to release shoulder length, straight blonde hair that fell down into the pit, with his head hanging over the edge. Kane groaned and rolled over, getting to his feet. Grumish snorted, another Myth symbol forming before him and fragmenting as he slammed the floor, rushing to envelope Kane.

With a new Myth trap and the flames still swirling around him, Kane had to strengthen his focus as he twirled his spear around him and formed a Death symbol.

"Banshee!" Kane snapped, the symbol sparkling out of existence with the sound of bone chimes. For a moment, nothing happened, and Grumish gave an almost laughing snort. Kane heard Stella crying out from beyond the pit, and a shiver ran up his spine. Grumish stepped forward.

A low wail filled the air, causing the minotaur to pause, looking around as the wail grew louder. Both combatants looked at the pit; the noise was emitting from its depths and echoing off the pit walls. An instant later a ghostly woman floated out of the pit, circling the arena and watching Grumish with large, soulless eyes. She circled the platform once more before giving a soft chuckle that seemed to echo off the Entrance Hall walls, swooping down to hover in front of the conjurer.

Grumish turned his chin up at the banshee, grunting. She chuckled again, wrapping her arms around herself and curling, inhaling a harsh, raspy breath. Grumish brought his head down to ram both wizard and spirit, but he never reached them as the banshee uncurled and let out an ear-piercing screech. The axe clamored to the stone floor as the minotaur clasped his hands over his bovine ears, stumbling back. Beyond the pit, Stella glowed with dark energies, the sprite gathering her own magic to strengthen Kane's death power.

The dark sprite released the pent up energy, dark magic swirling into the banshee, whose screech condensed into a stream of power battering Grumish. His hoof caught in the crack created by the Cyclops and he fell backward, still trying to guard his ears from the banshee's head-splitting wail.

Kane gave the minotaur no chance to rest, immediately casting another prism after the banshee's departure. Another Myth symbol was shimmering in the air as Grumish got up, shaking his furred head with a grunt.

"Troll!" Kane practically shouted the word as he thrust out his hand, the symbol exploding into particles of yellow light. The magical dust swirled around the transparent yellow form of a troll, before flashing. The troll solidified as the flash subsided, took one look at the recovering minotaur, and spun in place, flinging his club at the beast.

The prism, however, took the hit, not Greataxe, and flared up in response, seeming to absorb the projectile. From the other side a javelin of lightning shot into Grumish's chest, sending the minotaur reeling back once more. The troll burst into golden dust.

Kane rushed at Greataxe, seeking to jab his spear into the creature's hide while he was still reeling. But Grumish recovered too quickly, and with a great sweep of his arm sent Kane sprawling through the air across the island arena. Grumish wasted no time in retrieving his axe and forming a Death symbol in the air, slamming down his fist.

Kane groaned, the flames that had been burning at his skin dissipating as he lay on the chilling stone floor. He got to his knees, wincing. _That might be a rib. _He wasn't sure, but it hurt. A rasping groan followed his own, prompting the injured wizard to look to the center of the arena.

A pale gray hand rose from the wider section of the cracks left by the Cyclops attack, molted and rotting. That grotesque hand hauled a whole being from the crack, a tall and lean man clothed like a Marleybonian gentleman. His chest and face were sunken in, exposing rotten teeth and degrading eyeballs. The ghoulish man held a shovel in one hand, dirt still freshly staining it, which began to glow a deep, foreboding blue as Kane rose and tried to ready an Ether shield.

The decrepit figure thrust his shovel forward, the dark blue light whipping out to pierce Kane's chest. The conjurer doubled over as the light enveloped him, his spell failing to form. The ghoul rasped with vile pleasure, lifting the shovel back as if removing dirt, the dark energies following it to shimmer around the shovel. Kane fell to his hands and knees, groaning again as he felt his own vitality leave him.

The ghoul moved its hand over the shimmering shovel, Kane's life energy transferring to its clammy palm, before it turned around and thrust out that hand, delivering the blue light to Grumish. The minotaur inhaled deeply, letting it wash over his spectral body while the ghoul decayed to dust before him.

Kane felt weak after the attack, but there was still fight left in him, and he picked up his spear, getting to his feet with grit teeth to stare down his opponent. Grumish bellowed back, and they proceeded to circle once more. A plan was forming in Kane's mind; he knew he couldn't take much more without healing, and a Pixie would take too long to work. Grumish would interrupt it before the effect even took hold, leaving it useless. No, he would have to use his own ghoul.

Grumish charged as Kane was considering his options, forcing the wizard to roll to the side to avoid the strike. A Myth symbol formed before him as he cast a swift Mythblade, rushing to the other side of the arena as the yellow aura surrounded him. A Death symbol followed, pinging as he brought his spear down to cast it.

"Ghoul!" His own ghoul rose from the crack created by the Cyclops, facing an angered Grumish. As the ghoul sapped energy from him Grumish appeared to fade, becoming more transparent. Kane sighed as the life force of the minotaur flowed into him like cool water, the pain in his chest disappearing and his burns cooling.

It wasn't enough, but it was sufficient for now. Kane quickly cast another Myth prism, smiling wickedly at the faded minotaur. Grumish responded by swinging back his axe, glimmering with magic, and slashing the air, sending another wave of mythical energy at the conjurer.

Kane was expecting this, and spun his spear with both hands over his head, Myth symbol burning before him. He brought the spear down just as the air reached him, a yellow shield orb forming and promptly flaring before him, spreading the wave of magic around the wizard as if parting a river's flow. However, the Myth trap pulsing around Kane flared at the attack, blasting Kane sideways as previously and causing him to nearly roll into the pit. He rose quickly, however, adrenaline coursing through him.

Grumish advanced again, trying to cleave Kane in two at the chest, but the wizard ducked and rushed the minotaur's feet, trying to jab at his chest. Grumish anticipated the move and kicked out, sending Kane spinning away.

When he stopped rolling, Kane focused his magic into another Myth spell, sending fragments of yellow light to dance around Grumish. Rising, he began to cast another spell, seeking to complete his plan, but Grumish had other ideas, and charged the wizard mid-spell with axe drawn back. It was an uncharacteristically dishonorable move, catching Kane by surprise and destroying his concentration on the spell.

Kane barely reacted in time to avoid complete disembowelment as Grumish swung the axe upwards, seeking to slice from groin to brain. But he was too slow to avoid the long steel spike at the end of the axe head, which tore through the quilted battle-tunic and sheared through the chest plate. Flesh tore and Kane reeled back, tucking his arm to his chest as he retreated with watering eyes. Stella let out a pained squeal in the background while Grumish had a look of satisfaction in his dark black eyes.

The laceration was not deep enough to damage vital organs (thanks to his armor) but his muscle was definitely severed, and blood was already staining his clothing and saturating the torn edges. He tried to cover what he could with his left arm, but with the cut running from left hip to right shoulder, he could only conceal so much.

The pain was like nothing he had ever felt before, each breath bringing new trauma to his body and fear to his heart. His vision swam as he steadied himself on his spear, glaring weakly at Grumish, who was casting a Mythblade in preparation to end the battle. Kane closed his eyes, putting all his focus into condensing his energy into a Myth shield.

Enraged snorts and high-pitched squeals caused him to open them mid-spell, dazed from blood loss and confused. He could barely make out the violet dress of his pet Stella as she buzzed around Grumish swiftly, diving and swooping to beat and kick at the spectral monster. She didn't know how to concentrate her Death energy into spells but stubbornly sought to help her master by beating her tiny fists futilely on Grumish Greataxe's head. Grumish was noticeably furious with the pestering sprite, swatting at the air with axe and open palm in attempts to get rid of her.

Kane knew her intention, and he wasn't about to use the distraction lightly. Redirecting his concentration he urged all the power he could muster into a different spell, a Death symbol materializing before him as he strained. The effort brought Kane to one knee, blood pooling on the stone floor beneath him and sticking to the hair that touched his shoulder. He shut his eyes and bit his lower lip, forcing the pain from his mind, thinking of only one thing as he maintained a death grip on his spear.

"Vampire…" he hissed, the Death symbol evaporating was if carried by a gentle wind, chimes ringing distantly. The wisps of darkness that had once been the symbol moved to the center of the arena, forming a shimmering column shaped like a casket.

Stella abandoned her attacking of Grumish when she saw the black thorn-vines beginning to grow out of the stone, rising steadily. She seemed to think it wasn't quick enough, and began to circle the cloud of Death energy, her own dark tendrils of magic bleeding into it.

The thorny vines reached as high as Grumish was tall, standing like a blockade between him and the center of the arena. When he tried to hew them apart with enraged slashes, they grew back quicker than before. Several more vines sprouted from the center, growing within the dark cloud and weaving around each other like rope.

When the vines had completely filled the space of the ominous cloud, they began to meld together, a white skull shimmering over them. A moment later and it was a coffin, not a cloud of energy, which stood before Grumish, towering over him. The top of the coffin creaked open, revealing blood red eyes on a sunken viper-shaped face. The vampire let out a moan, almost as if yawning, revealing two sets of long fangs.

Suddenly the coffin burst open, the vampire emerging with unholy speed. It was actually a bat in a suit, gigantic wings flapping vigorously as it loomed over Grumish, red eyes gleaming with wicked delight. The minotaur tried to swing at the vampire, hoping to destroy it, but the monstrosity backed out of range, sucking up air with raspy squeaks.

Grumish stumbled as he came out of the failed strike, collapsing as dark blue light seeped out of his body, forming two tendrils of energy that the vampire drank up greedily. Grumish was propping himself up with his hand now, axe resting behind him as he tried to remain steady.

The vampire whirled around and smiled at Kane, before spewing out the two tendrils of life force stolen from Grumish. The two tendrils combined upon Kane, washing over him. He closed his eyes in pleasure as more life force came from the vampire than the ghoul, a greater amount of vitality seeping into him. He could practically feel his muscles knitting together across his chest, feel the vigor wielded by the minotaur fill his bones. This was why he preferred stealing the life force of others over healing; that rush of another's vitality through his body was intoxicating, a high simple healing could not replicate.

Kane rose from his knee as the vampire returned to his coffin, which became thorny vines once more and receded into the floor. He had stopped bleeding, but his entire left arm was saturated with the dark sticky fluid. He ignored it as he took stock of the situation, while Grumish recovered from the attack.

_He's weak; I have a Mythblade, Myth prism, and Myth trap. He has a Mythblade. If I shield first I can withstand it long enough to counter attack._ He reasoned as the two combatants began to circle for what they both intended to be the last time. Neither of them was going to be able to carry on for much longer, and they both knew it well.

Grumish seemed unwilling to take the offensive, a Storm symbol crackling in front of him before bursting into a purple orb of light, spinning around the prism and sparks of the Myth trap. Kane smirked, knowing the shield would serve his opponent no use as he held his spear poised in both hands, gathering his energy. They continued to circle, cautiously gauging their opponent.

Simultaneously the air before them sparkled with magic, a Myth symbol etching before Kane as a Death symbol shimmered before Grumish. Kane sliced the symbol in half with his spearhead as he finished the spell, Grumish doing the same with his axe.

"Troll," Kane declared, and as a ghoul rose from the crack in the floor a third time, the golden yellow form of a troll was solidifying in front of it. The ghoul gripped his shovel with both hands, bringing it up to bash the forming troll upon the head.

The shovel did indeed make impact with the materialized troll, but resulted merely in the brute rubbing its bald green head, grunting in perplexity at the ghoul. The ghoul brought the shovel up again, trying to beat the troll out of his way, but the beast wasn't having any more of it, and swung the metal-studded club, sending the ghoul's lanky form careening into the pit.

Grumish watched the ghoul fall over the edge before locking eyes with the troll, then lifting his chin and jutting out his chest. The troll growled, the yellow glow moving from Kane to the envelope the beast in power. Grumish pulled back his axe, and the troll charged.

The axe would have chopped through the troll if it wasn't for the fact that the troll leaped into the air halfway through the charge, bringing the club down on the minotaur's head. The sparks of the Myth trap flared and would have exploded, but were sucked into the Myth prism along with the entire troll, the crystal pulsing between yellow and purple.

A moment later the prism burst, a torrent of Storm energy spewing out of it. None of it activated the purple orb that revolved around Grumish, however, as the stream of energy now burning through him was within the shield's confines. Grumish fell to his knees as the power of a storm surged through him, his axe imbedding in the stone floor. Finally, he fell forward, laying still on the ground, the last sparks of magic crackling over him.

Kane watched the scene with unwavering eyes, sympathy lost within the conjurer. The only thing that bit into him was the cold, a bitter chill that froze the hairs on the back of his neck. He quickly donned his hood again as Stella flew to him, a few blonde strands falling over his left eye. Stella let out a 'humph' at the minotaur, crossing her arms over her chest beside her master, who watched as Grumish's ghostly form dissolved in the air with narrowed eyes.

"That was quite the fight," said Shalek when Kane walked out of the arena and stood before the ice pool. "You are much stronger than I expected."

Kane wasn't quite sure how to take that, but he knew that he didn't feel very strong right now. He looked down at his left arm, still painted with his own blood. The wound was healed, but the edges of his tunic were still torn and ragged, the metal chest plate bearing a sharp edge where it was sheared, exposing his chest to the biting cold.

"I'm not strong enough, though." Kane muttered, shifting his gaze to the sparkling of the ice at his feet. He looked at the reflection before him in the ice, and wasn't sure if he liked what he saw.

"But you just defeated the greatest champion of all!" Shalek exclaimed, baffled. "That is not an easy task. You should be proud!"

"I nearly died!" Kane roared suddenly at Shalek, like the snapping of a cord carrying a great weight. Stella retreated, tiny hands to her mouth in fright at his anger. "If not for Stella, he would have finished me off, there and then." Stella slowly smiled, beginning to look pleased with herself.

"I got lucky. Luck is not strength. I need to train more, to ensure it doesn't happen again." Kane turned away from the puzzled Krok, looking back at his reflection in the ice. "Stella, come. We're going home." The dark sprite obeyed, fluttering over to her master and holding his arm.

With a burst of yellow light, they both faded out of existence, leaving Shalek the Wise alone in his contemplation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>The 'dod ataf' is a rough Welsh translation of 'come to me'. If I have any Welsh-speaking readers who wish to correct me on this, because language is a weakness of mine, please do not hesitate to message me the correct translation. _

_Also, I understand this one was quite long, longer than the others. I am sorry if this is a problem, but Grumish is a difficult battle so it was appropriate. The next chapter, however, is going to be all dialog and character interaction before a big battle in the chapter that follows it, for all those who want something other than action. _

_Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't be afraid to review.  
><em>


	4. Tonight We Dine in Stormdrain

_**Author's Note: **Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101 or any spells or enemies mentioned here. Miguel Spellblade is one of my characters._

_I obviously took literary liberties with all of the characters and the spells. Look at this as a re-imagining of what the action could be like._

_This chapter is full of firsts. The first story to be all dialogue and little action, and the first story to feature all three of my guys together. Rowan Skulldreamer, Tasha Stormcaller, and Alia Sunsword all are characters of my lovely lady's creation, and may or may not feature/cameo in subsequent stories.  
><em>

_Enjoy, and don't hesitate to review. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>The Adventurum: A Compendium of Adventures in the Spiral<strong>

**Tonight We Dine in Stormdrain!**

**Part I of Lord of the Night**

Kane Darksword scanned the pages of the book, sitting on his stool before the exquisite desk that came standard in every dormitory room. The candle placed on the end of the desk was unlit, unnecessary since the desk was situated against the stone wall between the two floor length windows of the hexagonal room. The combined daylight streaming into the dusty room was sufficient enough for his reading. Directly above the desk was a dark wooden shelf, holding a skull, a jar containing a preserved brain suspended in fluid, and a small female figure. She was a Myth sprite, clad in a short white dress and boots. She picked at her blond hair as she watched Kane flip through the book, searching for something.

"Ah ha." Kane exclaimed softly, motioning with one hand for the sprite to come down without looking up from his find. With a fluttering of opal wings, the sprite descended, hovering over the book.

"Alright Luna, look for this symbol in the tome on the lectern," instructed Kane, pointing to an arcane design in his book. Luna nodded, squealing with delight at the chance to be useful. Kane watched her as she flitted over to the lectern, which stood before one of the windows overlooking Ravenwood.

Luna was his newest pet, found just a few days ago while he was out training with a friend. Being a diviner, the girl, Alia Sunsword, had less of a need for a Myth pet than Kane, so he decided to investigate the sprite's potential. Her search through the tome for the symbol was part of the test, analyzing her potential in his studies. The arcane design was the other part, as the meanings and powers behind that symbol could help him discover Luna's battle potential. Kane was a pragmatist, and hence enforced a simple policy; his pets had to earn their keep.

But the book sitting upon his desk was merely a textbook, concise and succinct in its information. The tome, however, was a gift from Professor Cyrus Drake for Kane's excellence in his studies, and was far more informative concerning legends and mythical creatures.

His dark sprite, Stella, was sitting on top of his bookshelf beside the door, arms crossed. Since Kane had found Luna, Stella had been inexplicably more dour than usual. Kane sighed as he watched Stella watch Luna, hoping that jealousy wasn't the problem. He wasn't sure if he could handle that emotional trouble.

His very first pet, Brutus, hung upside down from a pole perch near his bed, tongue hanging out as always and flopping over the blood bat's face. He was wrapped in his wings, napping in the daylight. However, while Kane waited for Luna to find the symbol, Brutus' tiny ears twitched, and the blood bat spread his wings and began to chatter. This was why Kane still kept the bat; he made an excellent security system.

"Thanks Brutus," murmured the conjurer, getting up from the desk and approaching the door as the bat quieted, his duties fulfilled. Kane swung the door open into the room to see a fellow student standing there, hand poised to knock.

"How did you-" the boy began to ask before Kane cut him off with a curt 'Brutus', which solicited a momentary pause and 'oh' from the wizard. Unlike Kane, who was dressed in simple student robes of blue trimmed with yellow, and sporting a similarly colored pointed, wide-brimmed hat, his visitor was clad in much more intricate garb. It was a monk-styled brown robe with dark crimson, zigzag hems, golden arcane symbols adorning the cloth just before the hems. Two large red orbs were strapped onto him, covering his chest and left shoulder. Black iron feathers sprouted from the left shoulder orb, giving the robe an avian vibe.

"Talon, why are you here?" Kane cut to the chase, folding his arms as he awaited the reply. Stella came down from the bookcase to see who was at the door.

"Um… well… I need your help with something." Talon stated after a moment of hesitation, feeling the edge in Kane's voice. "I interrupted something again, didn't I?"

"As always." Kane shot back, narrowing his eyes. Talon Skullflame may have been a year his senior in Ravenwood, but far less mature and studious to Kane. They met because Talon introduced himself in the first week of Kane's classes, and Kane hadn't been able to get rid of the pyromancer since.

Talon scratched the back of his head nervously, his wild and wavy red hair falling around his hand to just beyond his shoulders. It looked like a fire bursting from the back of his skull, some of his friends would say. Kane always got Talon nervous, because he could never be certain when Kane might snap. But the bookworm was in dire need of socialization and friendship, and Talon was never one to withhold them.

The friendship was a work in progress.

"I need some advice on handling Lord Nightshade," Talon finally blurted, unable to bear the silence between the two. Dakota, Talon's blue pet dragon, trilled softly as he crawled up Talon's back to look into Kane's room.

"Come in," Kane sighed, shutting the door once the Pyromancer entered. Stella waved Dakota over to her, the dragon gliding onto the top of the bookshelf beside the dark sprite. "Why aren't you asking Rowan about stuff like this? She IS a proper necromancer after all," Kane moved over to the bookshelf and started perusing the books. Stella whispered something in the dragon's ear, and his orange eyes lit up.

Rowan Skulldreamer was a mutual friend, and an actual necromancer, whereas Kane merely dabbled in the Death arts. She was the same year as Talon, and apparently gloomy enough to warrant the pyromancer's cheery acquaintance as well. Or his acquaintance was due to the fact that Rowan was an exotic beauty of a girl; Kane wasn't sure if Talon even regarded women that way yet.

"I could, but there is a chance she doesn't know enough to actually help," responded Talon with a shrug and a smile. "I figured, Kane's a walking encyclopedia, if he doesn't know, no one does."

"Thanks, I guess." Kane picked up a book from the middle shelf, handing it over to his visitor. However, his hand did not release the book when Talon grabbed it. "Burn this in any way, and I'll troll you for the rest of your life." Talon gulped, but nodded in understanding and weakly smiled, tugging on the book. Kane didn't let go.

"You're not fighting Nightshade alone, are you?" Kane inquired, suspicious of the boy's intentions.

"What makes you think I'd do a stupid thing like that?" Talon retorted.

"Because you didn't go to Rowan, likely because you didn't want her to know and come along. And because this is you we are talking about," Kane jibbed.

"I will have you know I will be accompanied by Miguel, thank you very much." Talon jabbed back, just before Kane ripped the book from the pyromancer's grasp.

"I'll give this to Miguel then. Just to be safe." Kane smirked, quickly morphing into a snarl as Luna screeched, taking the room's attention. She whizzed past the two students, followed momentarily by a blur of blue and orange. Flying over his desk, the two pets sent the items on his desk and the shelf above falling in a flurry of flapping wings. Kane thrust out his hand, golden light sparkling across his palm and illuminating the fallen items. They stopped in midair, hovering over the floor at various heights and held in place by his telekinesis. It was a non-combative spell he learned to master in between his missions and training, and used for books or situations such as this. Kane lowered the items to the floor, turning to see the dragon and Myth sprite race over his bed and knock over Brutus' perch.

The blood bat hit the floor and promptly burst into a flapping, chattering mess, freaking out from the disturbance to his rest. Stella was holding herself through fits of giggles, rocking on the top of the bookcase.

"DAKOTA!" Talon roared, causing the dragon to stop dead in the air and hover, a whimper coming out softly. "You know not to behave like that around Kane." Talon stated firmly. He had learned quickly what Kane would not tolerate from his own, or other's, pets and sought to make sure Dakota knew playtime did not occur around the conjurer. "Out in the hallway, now." Talon pointed, and the dragon sullenly flew out to wait in the hall.

When he looked back to his friend, the boy was looking about ready to blow up. Talon cringed slightly, rushing to put back the fallen things exactly where they were before and apologizing thoroughly. Stella was still giggling, though it had died down, and Luna was hiding behind Kane's practice mannequin across the room from the bed. Kane glared up at Stella, and the dark sprite's merriment quelled. Satisfied, he went to calm down Brutus.

When the situation was cleared, Kane returned his violet eyes to Stella, no less angry than earlier. He pointed up to her, and she seemed almost like a scolded child.

"I know you told Dakota something, Stella. You set this up. You are staying here while Luna, Talon and I go visit Miguel. Are we clear?" His voice was stern and the question rhetorical. Stella nodded as Luna cautiously fluttered to Kane.

"I'm so sorry," Talon began again.

"Shut it, Talon. Let's just get to Miguel already." Kane growled, exiting his room with the book and glaring at Dakota as he passed.

* * *

><p><p>

Miguel Spellblade's room was rather well decorated for a dorm room, appropriate for a Marleybonian boy. His bed headboard was up against one wall, a royal sofa at the end of it for guests. A Triton statue was between bed and door, and a Storm banner behind it took up the wall. The other side of the door had his desk, and a bookcase against the wall beside that. Above his desk hung a Balance banner as well, and a potted palm brought some life to the room beside one of the windows.

A long blue runner covered the floor from the door to the opposite wall, ending at the foot of a padded red chair with a crate of food on one side, and a small table with knickknacks on the other. It was in this comfy chair that Miguel sat, his dark skin covered in a bathrobe. He had just returned from the lavatories when he heard the noise further down the hall, and had his brown eyes set upon the door in anticipation, a smirk gracing his elegant face.

"What happened this time, mis amigos?" Miguel called out as Kane and Talon knocked. They entered at the sound of his voice, agitation plain upon Kane's face and shame on Talon's. It was a typical sight after something bad occurred between the two, which usually happened.

"Talon's damn reptile chased after Luna, knocking over Brutus," spat Kane, standing in the center of the room with arms folded.

"Stella put him up to it and you know it!" Talon snapped back, making himself comfortable on the couch with his arms crossed. Dakota slithered under the pyromancer's feet, peeking out at Kane and hissing. Even though it wasn't directed at Luna, she still ducked behind her master.

"Doesn't change the fact that he should know better," Kane growled, one narrowed eye covered by his straight blond hair and giving a little more menace to the look.

"Amigos, por favor!" Miguel pleaded sternly, wincing slightly as he raised his arms to try and still his friends. "No fighting in my dorm." The two dueling wizards hushed, but the malice hung in the air for a time longer. _This is why I am going to look into a dog._ Miguel thought. _Much easier to train and keep controlled._

"Now, I am sure you didn't come in here to regale me with your tales of trouble, no?" Miguel added, looking to both of them with curiosity in his eyes.

"No. We came because I wanted to give you this." Kane said, handing over the small book. Miguel took it, perplexed. "It has some mentions of Lord Nightshade, as well as list of resources you could find in the library about him." Miguel nodded in understanding, smiling.

"Thank you."

"Speaking of happenings, Miguel," Kane added before he released his grasp on the book, "what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" A flash of worry crossed Miguel's face.

"Your skin is redder than usual." Kane remarked, but Miguel waved it off with an excuse of basking in the sun too long. Kane frowned, grabbed the boy's arm by the wrist, and pulled back the sleeve, revealing reddened skin pocked with light blisters.

"You went against Alicane Swiftarrow didn't you?" Talon asked, rising from the sofa with concern. Miguel nodded with a sigh.

"Weren't you helping Tasha train in Firecat Alley? Didn't she help you at all?" Talon continued questioning, approaching the chair from the other side. Miguel ripped his arm from Kane's grasp with a groan, his other hand covering his forehead.

Tasha Stormcaller was Rowan's little half-sister, and twin to Alia Sunsword by birth alone, which was probably why their parents gave them different names. She was an up and coming thaumaturge who still needed a lot of practice, but was as optimistically cheery as Talon, though more preppy as well. Miguel didn't mind that much, though it irritated Kane to no end.

"She wasn't ready to handle the Prince, and that street was a literal infierno," explained Miguel, looking up to his friends. "So yesterday I sent her off on errands for Professor Greyrose and took care of the matter myself." He seemed proud of this fact as Talon joined Kane in frowning. "Minor burning is to be expected, and I think it went well."

"Went well? You have second degree burns all over you!" Talon exclaimed, hands beginning to glow a distinct jade. "Why didn't you come to me yesterday about this? How are we supposed to fight Lord Nightshade tonight if you are burned?"

"You were going to fight him tonight?" Kane cut in, unsure he heard right. "With little information and second degree burns you were going to fight Lord Nightshade tonight?"

"By Bartleby, will you leave it be?" Miguel snapped, exasperated. "I could handle it, so long as Talon is there to help. The burns will heal, just give them time." While he was quite sure of himself, Kane and Talon didn't seem to share the sentiment.

"If it's just you two I doubt there are any women to show off to, Miguel," responded Kane, "and if you are fighting Nightshade soon, time is not a luxury. You need to be at your best to even stand a chance." Grabbing his friend by the wrist again, Kane hauled the sorcerer out of his chair and grabbed the other arm, holding both behind the sorcerer's back. Miguel cried out briefly in pain and began to squirm.

"The more you fight the worse it will hurt. Talon, now." Kane ordered, and the wizard moved in on his captured friend, a soft smile on his face as a low hum began to rise from his throat. The green aura moved from Talon's hands to his friend as he began to add rhythm to the humming. The light began to pulse over Miguel's body, mimicking the rhythm of Talon's softly hummed song.

When Talon opened his eyes again and stepped back, Kane finally released Miguel, who looked notably displeased. His skin was tingling with magic now, and he could still hear the song humming through his mind.

"I would have preferred it heal naturally," Miguel growled, hating the strange feeling healing magic caused in his body. Others seemed to like it, but he was raised without magic in his life, and frankly preferred the feeling of newly, naturally healed skin.

"And when you have a gouge in your belly, are you going to say the same thing?" Kane snapped from behind him. Miguel whirled on the conjurer.

"That's a different matter entirely!" Miguel proclaimed, but Kane looked unconvinced and picked the book back up, crossing his arms.

"That's it, I'm coming along," he announced resolutely, to the surprise of at least Talon. "You two alone make the worst team I've ever seen. With your clumsiness and his lack of regard for healing, Lord Nightshade will feast on your souls by midnight."

"I am not a klutz!" Talon defended. "Fire is hard to control you know."

"All the more reason for me to accompany you both," Kane retorted, heading for the door. "Get ready Miguel, and both of you meet me at the Library in half an hour to discuss tactics." Kane left with nothing further, Luna fluttering after him. Talon snorted and Miguel chuckled softly, looking over to his fiery friend.

"Told you it would work amigo. But was healing me necessary?" Miguel asked with a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

"Yes. Now come on, let's get ready to meet Colonel Kane." Talon grinned, disappearing with Dakota in a flash of magical flame as he went to his own place to prepare.


	5. Shady Night Life

**_Author's Note:_**_ _Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101 or any spells or enemies mentioned here. Miguel Spellblade, Talon Skullflame, and Kane Darksword are my characters.__

_I obviously took literary liberties with all of the characters and the spells. Look at this as a re-imagining of what the action could be like._ I realize this is a long time coming, and I am sorry for that. I tend to have video game phases, and recently I have been in more of an Elder Scrolls phase than a Wizard101 phase. However, I am back into Wizard101, obviously, and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. The idea behind this chapter was to make Lord Nightshade as creepy and scary and dangerous a character as possible, because the game did him little justice in those respects. It is long, as a battle with one such as Nightshade should be. I hope the battle pace is alright for you guys this time. _  
><em>

_Rowan Skulldreamer is a character of my lovely lady's creation, and may or may not feature/cameo in subsequent stories.  
><em>

_Enjoy, and don't hesitate to review. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Shady Night Life<strong>

**Part II of Lord of the Night**

The three friends stood together before the stone bridge that led to Stormdrain Tower and the island that served as its foundation. The dark stone tower was not very tall, but still intimidating. Being surrounded by a small cemetery and having a cavern mouth shaped suspiciously like monstrous jaws in the background tended to lend an intimidating air to any situation.

However, only Talon seemed particularly perturbed by the view, frowning with uncertainty. He hadn't changed his robes for the battle, but had covered his head in a brown hood with a crimson stripe down the center, a Fire symbol emblazoned on the sides. He tightened his grip on the staff he brought, an iron rod with a head-sized red orb clasped in dragon claws, in an attempt to ease his anxiety.

_I wish Kane would have let me bring Dakota,_ thought Talon, missing his trusty dragon that always brought him comfort and support. However, Kane and Miguel both thought it safer for the pets to stay home for this, and they were probably right. Talon inhaled and exhaled slowly, looking over to Miguel, who was dressed for battle exactly as he was for Prince Alicane.

Miguel looked back at his pyromancer friend, nodding and smiling reassuringly. He knew Talon hated undead like Lord Nightshade; wicked, vile, creepy creatures that made a point of striking fear into the hearts of others. That was why he came to the sorcerer for help when Headmaster Ambrose requested the pyromancer stop Lord Nightshade. Miguel had, like Kane, asked why he didn't seek out Rowan, and Talon confided his fears to him. Not only would Rowan possibly find his fears laughable, he had explained, he also hated being reminded that the beautiful necromancer was magically related to such horrendous creatures. Apparently, asking Kane for help was a different matter for the pyromancer however.

"Remember the strategy, guys," instructed Kane over his shoulder, standing in front of the two. Like Talon he hadn't changed his robes since leaving the dormitory, but he now carried a gnarled wooden staff, wrapped in the middle with cloth for improved grip. His violet eyes were narrowed and his face grim, ready for the coming fight.

"Let's do this." He moved across the bridge, his partners following without a word. They entered the tower with a similar, battle-anxious silence.

Once the door to the tower closed behind them, a low, forebodingly deep and harsh cackle echoed through the streets of the Haunted Cave. The living scarecrows and ghouls walking the streets stopped, looking to Stormdrain Tower. A moment later they vacated the street, hiding in the abandoned buildings and dank alleys between them. They knew what the cackle meant; someone had directly challenged their Lord, and it didn't serve well to get in his way.

* * *

><p>The cackle filled the first level room of the tower, sending visible chills through all the boys except Kane. However, it was empty, soft light shining down in slanted rays from the windows above. There were cluttered bookshelves up against the walls, ringing the whole room and filled with books, trinkets and the occasional skull. A single desk sat across from the door, likewise cluttered with books and papers.<p>

"What is that?" Talon pointed at the jar on the desk.

"A brain in a jar, obviously." Kane sneered.

"I can see that, genius," retorted Talon, looking quite aggravated with the answer. "I mean like, is it Nightshade's brain?"

"Wouldn't surprise me," muttered Miguel, "where is el diablo anyway?" A cackle rose around the room in answer, prompting the three to grip their staves defensively. A shadow black as a void rose from behind the desk, becoming a column of darkness.

When the shadow stopped stretching upward, it stretched out to the sides, two decrepit onyx wings extending as thin, long arms materialized. Long skeletal hands slipped out from under tattered sleeves as a hood formed, creating a dark cloak. A raspy hiss emitted from beneath the hood, which became ivory white as skull and jaw bone formed from the shadows. The wings closed and the wraith hunched over, looking over the desk at the wizards with eye sockets that glowed with unholy fire. A tentacle of shadow shot up from the floor, curling at the level of the wraith's head. The being's right hand closed around the tentacle, which solidified into a crescent-bladed scythe.

"You dare to challenge me?" A voice that was louder than a whisper yet quieter than normal speech brushed the wizards' ears, as if the speaker was just over their shoulders. Talon turned and glanced over his shoulder, but Miguel and Kane narrowed their eyes at the wraith.

"Lord Nightshade," Kane growled softly, his elbow nudging Talon to turn the pyromancer to face the wraith. "Remember Talon, control your fear or he will wield it against you."

"Right," Talon gulped, remembering their battle plan. He was supposed to turn his fear into a passion to destroy Lord Nightshade, to fuel his fire. But he was finding that easier said than done at the moment.

"Do you not fear me, Kane Darksword?" The whispery voice of Lord Nightshade asked the conjurer. The wraith's jaw never moved as the voice (which was more a magical projection of sound than speech) spoke, further unnerving Talon. The eyes continued to glow as if seeking to burn a hole into them.

"No, I don't fear you." Kane replied, his left hand glowing yellow. The abomination seemed amused by this as a deep chuckle filled the room.

"Young wizards should be playing, not fighting..." Lord Nightshade's voice declared, with a hint of demented merriment in the tone. "Let me introduce you to my children…" The wraith raised his left hand, glimmering with pale blue light. Two whirling columns of smoke arose at his sides and took on a similar pale blue shimmer. When Lord Nightshade lowered his arm, the swirling smoke dissipated to reveal two scarecrows, Jack-O-Lantern heads aglow with eerie candlelight. The crow on the post of one scarecrow cawed at the boys.

"Ahh…" the vile voice sighed with pleasure, "now the conjurer feels fear… What is wrong, Darksword? Defenseless against the Elements?" Once again a low and hoarse cackling surrounded them. Kane gripped his staff tighter.

_He can't be serious._ Miguel thought, trying to recall if element shielding had come up during the strategizing; it hadn't.

The cackling continued as Lord Nightshade pointed a long, ivory finger at the wizards. Both scarecrows reared back, sparks dancing over their gray cloaks and blue violet light growing quickly in their eternally grinning maws. Hastily Fire and Balance symbols flared before Talon and Miguel, casting glacial and elemental shields to defend against the coming onslaught of Storm magic.

* * *

><p>A thunderclap echoed through the Haunted Cave as the three wizards were forcefully thrown from Stormdrain Tower by the combined attack. They landed beyond the bridge into the street proper, sparks of Storm energy crackling over them. Lord Nightshade emerged from the tower, his scarecrows floating at his sides. His cold visage examined each of the prone bodies in turn.<p>

When the wraith began to move toward Miguel his frail wings spread behind him and his lower body became insubstantial smoke. The black smoke trailed behind him as he floated to the sorcerer, the wraith's body reforming upon reaching his prey and he crouched down beside him, hunching over to get closer to the boy. Miguel's hat had fallen off, revealing the silky black hair beneath, and Lord Nightshade gently trailed his cold fingertips over Miguel's forehead, brushing aside wayward locks.

"Wizard…" Lord Nightshade rasped as his claw-like fingers moved over the boy's cheek and under his chin. Miguel's eyes snapped open, glazing over as if drugged. "I am having a vision… I foresee darkness descending upon you." His hand pulled away from Miguel's face, an orb of ethereal blue light growing in his palm. Miguel's face began to ripple and warp.

"Let me seal your fate…" Lord Nightshade hissed, and a similar ethereal light began to bleed off Miguel's face, surging into the pulsing orb in the wraith's palm.

* * *

><p>Eerie moaning entered Talon's mind as he recovered from the daze, and he groaned in response. His eyes peeled open a moment later to reveal the ceiling of the cavern, and shot wide open as he registered the moaning voice as Miguel's. The pyromancer rolled to his side to see his friend convulsing beneath Lord Nightshade's glowing hand, his soul slowly siphoning into the wraith.<p>

"Miguel!" Talon cried out, etching a Life symbol with the hand not lying on the ground. He slashed the air with his hand flat as the symbol chimed out of existence.

"Imp, stop him!" Talon instructed as a tiny green imp flashed into being, armed with a golden fiddle and bow. Its miniature wings flapped furiously as it gave the wraith a wide grin, beginning to dance in the air. Bow met string to produce a fast paced rhythm, orange and green musical notes streaming out of the instrument as the song played. The notes spun at Lord Nightshade, flashing brightly as they surrounded him. The wraith gave a hoarse screech, severing the ethereal stream connecting him to Miguel as he reared back, skeletal hands holding his hooded skull. The imp played relentlessly, torturing the thrashing undead with melodious music until he finally dissolved into mist.

Talon scurried over to his friend's now still form, calling out to Kane but not seeking the conjurer actively. Miguel's eyes were still open and glazed over, his dark skin uncharacteristically pale. The sound of crackling magic prompted Talon to turn, seeing one scarecrow casting a Storm spell. He briefly looked around for his staff, but with his first glance failing he instead stood, arms rising over his head as a Fire symbol formed. He brought his arms down to cross over his chest before sweeping them out in front of him. The scarecrow's Storm symbol burst, a storm cloud forming between them, and Talon's own symbol flared. A pale blue orb of light joined the one from his previous glacial shield and a new violet sphere circled around the wizard as well.

Just as his shields formed, a large purple and yellow spiked beetle dropped from the cloud, mandibles clicking menacingly. It charged the pyromancer, bolts of energy dancing around it. Talon's violet orb flared, a bubble of purple light encapsulating him as the beetle rammed into it. For a brief moment it seemed there would be a stalemate, as the beetle ran in place, trying to shove through the shield.

With a thunderous crack Talon's shield relented, dissolving from the energy of the beetle. The chitinous head slammed into him (though with notably weakened force) sending him scrapping along the cobblestones. Victorious, the beetle loomed over Miguel, clicking its mandibles as if previewing a meal.

"Aid me, Golem!" Kane yelled, the sounds of Talon's battle having revived him. The beetle was caught off guard by the strike of a wooden staff, knocking it backward before it exploded into sparks. The summoned golem, a wooden, jointed mannequin with a blue nightcap and sash, stood between the scarecrows and Miguel, pointing a staff attached to its right hand at them.

"Help Miguel," ordered Kane as he swiftly moved to stand beside his minion, a blue orb and a red orb swirling around him. "We'll cover you." On cue, his minion spun its staff before it, Fire symbol burning into the air. Kane likewise began to form a Myth symbol.

Talon didn't need to be told twice. As he got off the ground he noticed his staff lying nearby, the large crystal ball cracked and partially shattered. _Looks like I'll be going staff-less._ It was irrelevant now, but would need to be tended to later. At the moment, Miguel needed his attention, and he hurried to his friend's side.

Kneeling beside the sorcerer, Talon drowned out the sound of trolls and fire and lightning coming from Kane's fight, focusing on his Life song. As a low hum began in his throat, a Life symbol etched in the air.

"You cannot save him, Talon Skullflame," the dark voice of Lord Nightshade whispered in his ear, snapping his concentration as a chill ran down his spine. He could feel the cold, hard bone of the undead's hand upon his shoulder, and whirled around. The Life symbol burned and fell to the ground as a pile of ash, forgotten.

To Talon's further fright, the only thing he found was the shadows of the alleys and abandoned buildings. Lord Nightshade was nowhere to be found. Talon looked down at Miguel, who returned his gaze with a blank stare and mouth agape.

Talon knew from Kane and Rowan that Death magic manipulated emotions, such as fear and courage, which were expressions of one's soul. Therefore, Death magic could cause physical or spiritual damage, depending on the spell. The problem was that damage to one's soul had not yet been covered in Life lessons. A proper Theurgist probably understood the subject at this level, but Talon was only taking general Life classes, not specialized. Could he actually heal Miguel's soul?

"You cannot even control Fire adequately, _pyromancer_… How could you possibly heal a soul?" The vile whisper came from beside his other ear now, making the hair on his neck stand. He tried to still his pounding heart as he swore he could feel the cold chill of death behind him. "One wrong note is all it takes… One wrong note to destroy his mind," the voice laughed, making Talon shudder before whirling around to once again find an empty street.

"Hurry up Talon!" He heard Kane shout as thunder echoed in the cave. "I can't keep this up for-!" The conjurer was cut short by the deafening crackle of lightning, crying out as a thunder snake sent him flying into the graveyard of Stormdrain Tower. The wooden golem rushed at the scarecrows in defense of its master, swinging its staff into the chest of one and turning to face the other. The golem brought the staff before it and spun the stick, sending a stream of coruscating magic at the enemy.

_I have to try._ Talon determined. Even if Lord Nightshade was right and he could destroy Miguel's mind and soul, Lord Nightshade would most certainly kill the wizard. At least there was a chance Professor Wu could correct his mistake, and Kane needed his help too. And Miguel's help, as well. Somehow, he had to block out the abomination taunting him.

"You will fail, Skullflame… You always fail," chided the voice, but the wizard swallowed his fear and focused his mind on keeping Death at bay. _I don't fail my friends._ He snarled within his mind, a Life symbol shining to being before him. The spell chimed, and two orbs of light, one yellow and one soft gray, joined the blue orbs already dancing around the boy. Immediately after forming, though, the pale gray orb flared, a dome of soft light covering Miguel and Talon.

It confirmed Talon's suspicions; Lord Nightshade was surrounding them, using the shadows to contain himself and magically tapping into their minds when they were unaware. Beneath his dome of shielding Talon instantly felt more confident, safer; braver. _I can do this! _

He wasted no time beginning the song anew; the shield would not hold forever. He kept his eyes closed and his concentration on his song, a throaty, wordless vocalization coming from deep within him. The Life symbol began to form, accompanied by chiming that mirrored Talon's rhythm. The spell burst forth as he ended the song, opening his eyes to watch a creature emerge from the flare of magic.

It was a small female form, a sprite like Kane's pets but different. Her wings were the color of autumn leaves and her dress reminiscent of tree bark. Smiling and emitting a high-pitched 'hi', the sprite fluttered over Miguel.

"Can you heal him, Apalla?" Talon asked, beginning to worry as the Death shield flickered. He had summoned her before, for healing, but never for damage like this.

The sprite nodded and chirped affirmation, snapping her fingers and looking up. The smoky gray dome flared brighter, strengthened by the sprite's magic and giving her time to heal uninterrupted. Apalla circled Miguel's body, multicolored sparkles trailing her and falling upon the boy. The fallen sorcerer began to levitate off the ground, and the sprite raised her arms. Emerald streams of light shot from the ground, wrapping around the wizard's body like vines and seeping into him, rotating him until he was upright.

Without warning, the sprite and the emerald light vanished, and Miguel dropped to his feet, swaying. Talon rushed to his side as the Death shielding finally failed.

"W-what happened?" He stuttered, sounding absent.

"You were hit bad, knocked out," Talon answered. "I revived you with a sprite, but it will be a few minutes before it finishes." Miguel was softly glowing a pale green, so it was hard to tell if his color had returned. His eyes, however, looked clearer. Both wizards started as a cyclops roared.

"We have to help Kane!"

"Where's my staff?" Miguel replied, looking around.

"I don't know, mine's broken but it doesn't matter right now. Come on!" Talon urged. Miguel bent down and picked up his hat, popping it into shape before putting it on. He walked towards Talon, managed without much swaying, and nodded.

"Alright, I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Kane snarled as he slipped behind the Stormdrain tower, avoiding another attack from the scarecrows. His minion was eliminated and his skin tingled from the electrical energy he'd been exposed to; it felt like pins and needles all over his body.<p>

_How long is that buffoon going to take?_

Kane inhaled sharply, rushing out from the other side of the tower and calling upon the power within his staff. He thrust it forward, a bolt of yellow and blue rushing at one of the scarecrows. Sadly, they had both erected Myth shielding recently, and the bolt harmlessly dissipated into the air around the monster.

However, there was no shield to protect the scarecrow from the giant scorpion that rammed into it, snapping its claws around the straw body and ripping it apart. Sparks of electricity danced out of the remains of the scarecrow as the scorpion turned to dust.

"About time!" Kane snarled, not even turning to look at them. Instead, he grinned at the remaining scarecrow, a dark Death symbol shimmering before him. The scarecrow tried to cast a spell as well, Storm symbol crackling with energy.

"Ghoul!" Both spells burst forth, but it was a swirling vortex of clouds that formed first, looming over them. The vortex belched out three small blue bats with yellow wings, sparks dancing over their hairy bodies. A moment later, a grave exploded behind the scarecrow, a ghoul emerging from the earth.

Just as the lightning bats took notice of Kane, three elemental orbs surrounded him, the violet one flaring to life as they dived at the conjurer. The bats were deflected by the shield, but the bolts of energy set his hair on end as it filled the air around him. As the Storm energy died away, pale ethereal light engulfed him; the ghoul had snatched a piece of the scarecrow's vitality, and the surging life force gave Kane renewed vigor.

A terrible hiss filled the cavern as Talon's firecat finished off the scarecrow, and Kane turned to see Lord Nightshade's form, vague in the shadows, with an ivory claw drawing a Death symbol. Before any of the wizards could react, a banshee floated out of the cobblestones, inhaling with an unpleasant whine before shrieking, Death magic rushing towards them. Miguel dived into the river to avoid it, trailing green light, and Kane rolled behind a tombstone, but Talon was caught in the blast.

Screaming, the pyromancer was flung into the branches of a dead tree, petrified wood snapping under his weight. A dark cloud hung before the tree, Nightshade's wings and arms stretching out from it. He hovered, level with Talon, and his crescent scythe reached out to ring Talon's body, glowing with that unholy light. One yank of the scythe, and he would be done. The fear was evident in his eyes, and he shuddered visibly, trying keep from slipping off the branches and catching himself on the blade.

"This is what Ambrose sends… Such weak-willed rabble…" Lord Nightshade's eyes burned into Talon's mind, even when he shut his own and tried to drive out the image. The scythe glowed brighter, and Talon cried out in pain; it felt like his very mind was being torn apart.

"Hey, diablo!" The wraith turned towards the voice to see Miguel dripping wet with his hands thrust forward, Balance symbol shinning. "Scarab!" It winked out of existence and the ground around the sorcerer shimmered, cobblestones becoming sand, and a mound grew in front of him. A scarab burst out of the mound, chattering and drawing sand into its mouth before spewing it out in a powerful stream.

Lord Nightshade cackled as the sand rushed at him, becoming mist and disappearing, leaving Talon caught in the blast.

"Dammit!" Kane snarled as Talon dropped from the tree. "This is really starting to piss me off."

Miguel rushed over to his fallen friend. Color had returned to his face and the green glow was gone, but he knew he still wasn't at his best. None of them were; Talon most definitely not as he got to his feet, supported by Miguel.

"Lo siento, mi amigo," Miguel stated apologetically, smiling hesitantly. Talon smiled back painfully.

"Not your fault. How could you know he'd… become mist," Talon groaned and cracked his back. "I'm alright." In truth, he wasn't; he felt like he was suffering from the worst migraine in history and his muscles ached, making it hard to concentrate.

"Heal yourself. Now." Kane ordered, standing on the bridge between Stormdrain and the street, searching for the wraith. "Miguel, guard him." The sorcerer narrowed his eyes at the conjurer as Talon began the song, Life symbol forming.

"Kane, you can't go-"

"Neither of you are fit at the moment, and he is everywhere, Miguel! We cannot afford to wait for him to come to us," Kane declared with absolute finality, turning away from them and bolting into the street. Miguel frowned.

"What a good friend you are… Letting him go to his death…" Lord Nightshade's whispery voice jabbed at Miguel, and he searched for its source, but the wraith wasn't there.

* * *

><p>Kane knew this likely wasn't the best idea, but he didn't care at the moment. It had to be done; neither of the others were faring well, and unlike him they couldn't heal and damage simultaneously.<p>

Besides, he was facing a Death opponent now, not Storm monsters. He had proper defenses for such a thing, and already had his ether shield swirling around him, ready to defend the wizard from a sneak attack. He could defend himself far better now than in the previous battle, and he'd gotten out of that one well enough.

"Quit hiding and fight me like a man!" Kane shouted. He was now on the other end of the block, keeping to the center of the street to try and force Nightshade out of the shadows.

"But I am not a man…" Lord Nightshade's voice announced with bemusement, seeming to surround Kane. The alley behind the conjurer became darker, shadows condensing to form the wicked creature. "So I have no such… obligation…" As the wraith spoke, wisps of smoke swirled around Kane, hugging close to him, and the undead lord turned to mist once more. The conjurer grit his teeth in anticipation; it was a Death trap. He swallowed his fear and concentrated his senses to stay sharp for the impending attack.

Hissing alerted him to activity behind him, and he whirled to find Lord Nightshade hunched over in the street, his expressionless visage somehow emitting a grim delight. A Death symbol flared before him, shadows hugging his cloak closely as he drew it. When the symbol burst, the shadows rippled and roiled, before a dark sprite shot out and charged at Kane.

Before he could flee, the dark sprite encircled him, a dark twister of energy forming. The shadows of the Death trap sprung into action at the touch of the creature's magic, suddenly gaining substance and wrapping around him, constricting the wizard. Even though the Death shield flared up, it could not hold back the trap, instead only deflecting the brunt of the dark sprite's vile twister of magic.

When he was released from the spell, Kane fell to one knee, breathing heavily.

"Did you truly believe you could defeat me?" Lord Nightshade's voice sneered, and the unholy eyes flashed beneath the hood. "You… a mere student wizard…"

"I am not weak," Kane snarled back, getting to his feet. Golden lights began to flicker over his arms.

"You are nothing, Kane Darksword…" Lord Nightshade growled with a threatening rumble. "I have lived ages upon ages… I was here when Ravenwood began… And I will be here still when it falls…" The wraith cackled, his head tilting back in mirth.

"Not if I have something to say about it," Kane muttered, Myth symbol gleaming before him. "Cyclops!" The ground began to shake violently, interrupting Lord Nightshade's cackle as stone cracked.

The eruption of a cyclops from the ground left a decent hole in the road, the sound echoing throughout the Haunted Cave. With a flourish the one-eyed giant brandished the massive stone hammer, swinging it over his head before bringing it down upon the wraith with earth-shattering force.

Like water disturbed by a stone, Lord Nightshade became an undulating ripple of shadows, dispersing in all directions. However, the shadows swiftly recollected above the hammer, and no sooner had Lord Nightshade's scythe reformed than he had slashed it across the exposed chest of the giant, leaving a glowing gash upon its body. The cyclops blinked for a moment before exploding into magical dust.

"You are persistent, wizard…" the wraith hissed, and Kane smirked. While the undead had survived, his wings seemed more frail and sickly than ever, and one also seemed to be rather limp. Kane had injured Lord Nightshade.

"But persistence is not strength…" the nightmare proclaimed with a hiss, a Death symbol forming before him. Upon casting, Kane felt his spine tingle, and turned to see a ghoul coming out of the alleyway, trailing smoke in its wake. Kane backpedaled, but wasn't fast enough to avoid the shovel colliding with his chest and knocking him to the ground. The shovel began to glow with eerie light, before Kane felt a piece of his soul being ripped from his body and transferring to Nightshade, who was cackling victoriously.

* * *

><p>"Something's gone wrong," Talon declared as Lord Nightshade's wicked laughter filled the entire cavern like fog at midnight. He shuddered. He was holding Miguel's recovered staff and standing behind one of the abandoned houses, while Miguel climbed onto the roof.<p>

Miguel stopped at the second story window ledge when he heard the laughter, and looked down at his friend. The wraith's words echoed in his mind again; some friend he was indeed… _No! There was nothing I could do. And Talon needed me more than he did._

"If Kane is out, will you have enough power to finish the plan Talon?" While Kane was gone, the boys had used the distraction to consider how to deal with Lord Nightshade's annoying tendency to evaporate. Talon had come up with a plan, and Kane had played an unawares part in it.

"Yeah, I will," Talon assured him, and the sorcerer continued his climb. When he had reached the top, Talon tossed up Miguel's staff. "Wait until I give the signal," he called up before heading two houses down the street.

A few minutes passed before a flash of fire, as brief as could be, appeared two rooftops away. Miguel closed his eyes and focused on himself and the world around him, before twirling his staff over his head, Balance symbol etching into the air. He opened his eyes as he brought the staff down.

"Locust swarm!"

The rooftop he stood upon rippled like a mirage, turning into a swirling mass of sand. From the mass emerged a Krokotopian head, which rose until the open mouth was exposed, releasing an angry cloud of locusts. The mass of insects surged into the air above the streets, but Miguel thrust out his staff, his other hand stroking air softly in repetitive motions. Both staff and hand were aglow with orange light, and he pointed both down to the street below; the swarm followed.

Spreading apart his hand and staff, the swarm spread and covered the width of the street. Miguel moved his arms to one side, causing the swarm to buzz down the street like an angry mob, sweeping the area.

It wasn't long before a hissing snarl echoed through the cavern, and Miguel could clearly see the materializing form of Lord Nightshade beset upon by locusts. An instant later, he was surrounded as well by flashing green lights.

"Imp!" Talon's voice carried across the cavern as he cast the spell from another rooftop, and a small green imp burst into being just above the diminishing locust swarm. Putting bow to fiddle, the insects became replaced by flashing musical notes surrounding the wraith, causing him to grasp his hooded skull in pain.

It didn't end there, however, as the musical notes began to pop, and set off the green lights of the Life trap hovering around Nightshade. They exploded in brilliant emerald blasts, and Lord Nightshade dropped his scythe as he began to wither away from them; it turned to ash before it hit the ground.

"Leprechaun!" Talon's voice echoed again as the imp disappeared, and a rainbow swept past Talon's rooftop to land on the ground beside Lord Nightshade, a pot of gold forming there. A leprechaun surfed the rainbow with a gleeful chuckle, landing on the pot and regarding the agonized wraith with a glint of pleasure in his eyes.

Abruptly, the leprechaun leaped from his pot of gold and hurled it at the abomination. It hit square in Nightshade's chest, gold clattering everywhere, and the body of the wraith crumbled like an ash statue. However, an ethereal blue visage of Lord Nightshade remained where the wraith had stood before defeat. This spirit of Lord Nightshade reared back and gave a wispy roar of outrage before disappearing softly into the shadows. The pile of ash that had been his body still remained.

* * *

><p>"Kane! Kane!" An annoying, grating voice banged upon his eardrums, like a troll with a drum set and no sense of rhythm. It took him a moment to realize it was Talon's voice, and the pyromancer was shaking him.<p>

"What?" Kane snapped, opening his eyes to see Miguel there too, both looking concerned.

"You alright amigo?" Miguel inquired, genuine concern in his eyes but a smile on his face; Talon just looked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine… I think," Kane replied, getting up to his elbows. He fell to the ground at some point, and it took him a moment to recall it was because of a ghoul. "Nightshade!" Kane rushed to get up but both of his friends held him down.

"Taken care of, señor," Miguel informed him, still smiling. "Talon came up with a plan to handle el diablo's evaporating tricks."

Kane looked between Miguel and Talon incredulously; was he for real? Talon, the biggest oaf of all time (and Kane worked with trolls; he knew oafs) and all around class clown, trouble-waiting-to-happen-on-two-legs, and general naïve idiot, had come up with a successful plan to beat Lord Nightshade?

"I noticed it when I first used an imp on him, to save Miguel," Talon explained, now grinning. "Nightshade hadn't immediately evaporated, but seemed sorta paralyzed for a moment. I figured a coordinated, rapid attack wouldn't give him time to evaporate."

Kane blinked for a moment, unsure what to make of that. It was a good idea. It was a **brilliant **idea, really. _Perhaps I misjudged him… or it was a one time thing._ Miguel held out a hand to help Kane up, which he accepted.

"I think we may want to go to Professor Wu for some healing before reporting to Headmaster Ambrose," Talon suggested. "I'm still uncomfortable with the idea of healing the spirit as well as the body, and I think we have taken quite a bit of spiritual damage today."

"Talon, you were sounding rather smart until that last bit." Kane jeered at the pyromancer as Miguel gave him support until he felt ready to walk. "Quit while you're ahead, alright?" Talon crossed his arms and walked off, looking for his broken staff.

Once Kane felt strong enough and Talon had recovered the remains of his staff, the three headed for the exit onto Triton Avenue, hopping it was morning by now so they wouldn't have to deal with any more darkness. Just before they left the cavern behind, however, Kane turned to Talon with a small smile.

"By the way, good job on defeating Nightshade. Your plan was apparently better than mine," Kane admitted.

"Thanks. And, well, you can't be good at everything, man."

"I can damn well try," Kane muttered back.


	6. Moving on in Marleybone

**_Author's Note:_**_ _Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101 or any spells or enemies mentioned here. Miguel Spellblade, Talon Skullflame, and Kane Darksword are my characters.__

_I obviously took literary liberties with all of the characters and the spells. Look at this as a re-imagining of what the game world should be like. I decided that despite the length of this story, what it contained was necessary for the mood of the overall piece. I wanted to delve a little more into the culture of Marleybone, into Miguel's past, and the transition between worlds. I hope the mood for the story is conveyed well, this one was difficult to write. It is also the first story to feature non-dormitory real estate.   
><em>

_Rowan, Tasha, and Alia are characters of my lovely lady's creation, and may or may not feature/cameo in subsequent stories.  
><em>

_Enjoy, and don't hesitate to review. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Moving On In Marleybone<strong>

The acidic regurgitation of the humongofrog washed over the throne room, crashing upon the back wall in a bubbling, broiling splash. The acid worked into the stones, eating away as it evaporated and revealing Krokopatra's disheveled, burned figure dashed harshly upon her own throne. Kane wasted no time in rushing to the fallen Queen of Krokotopia and bringing the tip of his spear to bear on her chest, the pulsing orange glow of the weapon's power casting eerie light upon her body.

"Where's the Krokonomicon?" He ordered. She coughed, hacking up blood and humongofrog vomit, then she began to chuckle.

"What's so funny, huh?" Talon growled, crossing his arms behind Kane. His own staff, a Krokotopian design with a krok head at the crown, was sticking out from his folded arms.

"Your triumph… *cough*… means nothing *cough cough* young wizards! You shall never possess the *cough* Krokonomicon!" Krokopatra exclaimed with delight. Miguel frowned beside Talon, his arms crossed as well.

"We have a necromancer friend, Krokopatra, who would be more than delighted to suck the information from your rotting soul," Kane threatened softly, coldly, bringing the spear tip closer. The glare from under his dark blue, Myth symbol decorated hood was possibly more menacing than his weapon, though. "So I suggest you tell us where it is the easy way. Save yourself some trouble, eh?" Krokopatra responded with a few more coughs, before she seemed to have finally cleared her throat enough to speak.

"I sealed the Krokonomicon in the Sarcophagus of Souls, long ago." All three boys' expressions changed with the news; Kane grew angrier, Talon surprised and Miguel frustrated.

"Mierda," Miguel sighed, "the Royal Expedition found the Sarcophagus of Souls months ago." Krokopatra cackled.

"When the Dark One woke me, imagine his dismay to find the Sarcophagus had already been taken. Much like the dismay I see on your faces!" Krokopatra spat at Kane, cackling again.

"I hope the Order enjoys your victory, hollow as it is…" she carried on laughing. Her laughter continued to echo off the throne room walls as her ragged, corroded armor failed to hold up against Kane's spear.

* * *

><p><p>

"No luck, huh?" Talon asked the girls as Tasha Stormcaller, Alia Sunsword, and Rowan Skulldreamer met them back at the Well of Spirits. All three sisters shook their heads.

"That would be because the-"

"Kane, you know I don't approve of such language around the ladies," Miguel said calmly, anticipating his words and covering Kane's mouth with his hand.

"And you know full well Tasha's the only one that really gets offended anyways," Alia retorted for Kane, jutting out her hip with a humph. Miguel's gentlemanly manner had a tendency to get on her nerves; she was **not** one of those fragile Marleybonian women!

"Anyways," Talon interjected before any arguing could start, "Krokopatra sealed away the Krokonomicon in the Sarcophagus of Souls some time ago, so now we need to go to Marleybone."

"Yippee!" Tasha suddenly cheered with a small hop, her baby blue Krokotopian skirts and shoulder-length brown hair bouncing. "I always wanted to go to Marleybone!"

"I don't know you…" muttered Alia beside her with a grimace. Kane grit his teeth, Talon and Miguel raised eyebrows, and Rowan looked briefly at her younger sister.

"Since when?"

"This isn't going to be a field trip, Tasha," Miguel responded before the faintly blushing girl could answer. "Now let's go see Sergeant Major Talbot. He should have the Marleybone Spiral Key."

* * *

><p>"I'm glad to see you are all okay," Sergeant Major Talbot said as they arrived at the Oasis. Kane muttered something as he wiped grime and blood off his face in the pond, joined by Talon and Miguel. The girls were in far better condition, but they had gone searching the Temple for the Krokonomicon, not fighting Krokopatra.<p>

"Eww, yuck!" Talon pulled off his sandal, holding up the partly corroded footwear and wriggling his toes through the new holes in his sock. "Frog yak ate through my sandals, dammit!"

"My shoes didn't fair much better, amigo," Miguel added, holding up his cloth shoes, which were holed.

"Guess we _will_ have to do some shopping, won't we?" Tasha pointed out, leaning down so her pretty smile was right between the two boys' heads.

"That'll be interesting to watch; Talon shopping with Tasha," Rowan snickered.

"I'd rather look for the Sarcophagus of Souls barefoot and half naked," Kane muttered, earning a scowl from Tasha and raised eyebrows and smirks from both Alia and Rowan.

"Uh-hum," Sergeant Major Talbot cleared his throat, still standing straight and proper, though the Scottish terrier's green eyes showed amusement. The wizards turned to pay attention to him. "Without a leader, the Tuts should be easy to manage now. As much as you helped me, I must seem pretty ungrateful."

"Maybe a little," Rowan blurted out. "Sorry, carry on," she apologized quickly.

"Here's what I **can** do," Sergeant Major Talbot stood straighter, insulted. "It's something inside the Sarcophagus of the Souls you are looking for, eh? The book from the Order of the Fang, right?" The wizards nodded in affirmation. "We shipped the Sarcophagus off to the Royal Museum on Marleybone with some other artifacts." Kane and Talon groaned; 'Royal Museum' most certainly meant they would have to deal with politics and bureaucracy before they could get their hands on the Sarcophagus.

The Sergeant Major pulled something out from the breast pocket of his uniform, holding it out to Miguel. It was a key designed like the cog of a machine, with a metal pipe jutting out that ended in a small crystal, and fit into the palm of the boy's hand.

"Take this Marleybone Spiral Key and go through the Spiral Door to Marleybone. Private Kinchley will help you find that book you're after. You've got to recover it before it's used for evil!" The terrier growled at the thought, making everyone but Miguel flinch.

"But before you go, I have one more thing for you, Miguel Spellblade," Sergeant Major Talbot added, pulling out something else from his pocket. He held out an envelope, which Miguel took with curiosity. "Headmaster Ambrose saw fit to have your mail redirected here from Wizard City. I received this yesterday while you were in the Tomb of Storms."

"Who's it from?" Talon asked, standing up to come beside his friend.

"Mi madre," Miguel replied, sounding perplexed.

"Doesn't she send you letters all the time?" Tasha asked, coming up on Miguel's other side.

"Yeah, but I told her I'd be busy for a while, and might be out of touch. So she hasn't while I've been here," Miguel explained. "This is also postmarked yesterday, which means she did the quickest delivery option available."

"So aren't you going to open it?" Rowan inquired.

"I would prefer some privacy. If you guys could just wait here…" Miguel wandered off, heading for one of the tents by the library. Everyone watched him go with a grim uncertainty, even the Sergeant Major, but no one said a word.

A few minutes later, Miguel emerged from the tents, his musketeer hat in one hand, letter in the other. He placed the letter in his pocket before returning to the group. His face was solemn and stony, and he moved with a controlled stiffness.

"Sergeant Major Sylvester Quimby Talbot the Third," Miguel stated with surprisingly military air, saluting. "Wizard City thanks you for your assistance, and I will be sure to inform Her Majesty of your superb performance here. It has been a pleasure to work with you." The Sergeant Major needed no cues, and saluted back magnificently.

"It has been a pleasure working with you as well, Miguel Spellblade. Godspeed," Sergeant Major Talbot and Miguel both lowered their hands, and brief silent communication seemed to pass between the two men. "And Godbless." They nodded before Miguel turned towards the Spiral Chamber pyramid, expression unchanged.

"Miguel?" Both Talon and Tasha asked in unison, approaching hesitantly. Miguel ignored them and headed straight for the pyramid at a fast pace, his purple and gold serpent wand held so tight his knuckles were pale.

* * *

><p>When the gang stepped through the opened door, they found themselves in a grand cathedral, built like a cross with a nave lined with pews extending ahead of them to a door. At the platform of the Spiral Door the nave was crossed by a transept with more pews on each side, ending in statues of saintly dogs with candle-lit altars at their feet. Everyone but Miguel looked behind the Spiral Door to find the apse, where a few more pews and a preaching podium stood.<p>

A red Doberman in a Royal Expeditionary Force uniform approached the group, saluting. Miguel returned the salute.

"Welcome to Marleybone, Wizards! I'm under orders to direct you wherever you need to go," the Doberman proclaimed.

"I am Miguel Spellblade, and these are mis amigos: Talon Skullflame, Kane Darksword, Rowan Skulldreamer, Tasha Stormcaller, and Alia Sunsword." As Miguel introduced himself and the others, the canine seemed to have a revelation. He suddenly stood even straighter and saluted again.

"Private Kinchley, sir," the Doberman replied. "And may I take the opportunity to say it is a pleasure to see you back in Marleybone, Master Spellblade." Miguel gave him a smile that seemed genuine, but Talon could tell it was empty. The gang was pretty surprised to hear the word 'master' be used towards Miguel, though.

"A pleasure to be back, Private Kinchley." Miguel placed his hat back on his head. "Your services will not be required, Private. Return to your other duties." The dog nodded and thanked Miguel before leaving the cathedral, and the gang followed.

"Master Spellblade, huh?" Kane commented as they stood in the cobblestone street of Regent's Square, looking at the fountains up ahead. They were… dog-headed fish? Statues of dogs with lanterns surrounded the fountain, and shops surrounded the entire plaza.

"Whoa… it's beautiful…" Tasha murmured, glancing up at the starry night sky and back down to the bustling, fancily-dressed dogs wandering the streets. There were metal four-wheeled carts on the street as well, with golden spokes and red seats that were surely magical, moving without horses. The entire place glowed in the night from the lights pouring from every shop window.

A few of the citizens of Marleybone glanced at the wizards, murmuring to each other in little groups on the street. They had every reason to do so, as Miguel was the only one even close to dressed in what they would call appropriate fashion. Kane was adorned in his crusader armor, a long blue cape with a yellow cross on his back and a similarly designed over-armor tunic on the front. Talon was dressed in his avian tan rune-edged monk robe, looking very much like the stereotypical wizard. The girls all wore Krokotopian dresses and headdresses, with obviously Krokotopian wands. Even the color schemes stood out; Alia's green and purple seemed to be particularly murmur-worthy. Rowan's black and white and Tasha's light blue and white seemed to garner less attention, if only a hair less.

"So, where is the Royal Museum?" Kane asked, seeming unfazed by all of this, though actually rather annoyed at the staring. Miguel pointed to their right.

"However, I'm going to Scotland Yard first," he explained as he headed down the street to their left instead.

"Why?" His friends asked in unison, but received no answer, so followed him.

* * *

><p>A Weimaraner in a blue uniform and a Bobbie helmet stood behind a tall podium desk, and looked down at the wizards when they entered. It gave the impression of a judge lording over a criminal.<p>

"Wizards! Boy am I glad to see you here! We're up to our ears in crime and-"

"I'm here to see him," Miguel said sharply, interrupting the officer. For a brief moment the officer was uncertain what Miguel meant, and then quickly understood.

"I didn't recognize you, Master Spellblade! My you've grown!" The Weimaraner exclaimed. "Yes, yes of course, right away. Your mother informed us only recently that she sent for you, so we hadn't expected you to come so soon. In the next room, first door on the right, and follow the hallway to the end."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Following the officer's instructions, the group walked down a narrow stone walled hallway. They were silent as they walked, but each was musing about what they knew of Miguel. They knew he was Marleybonian, and that his family came from a human community on the outskirts of the world. And they knew that his Marleybonian education meant he harbored distrust towards magic; or most magic anyways. But it occurred to all of them -at some point during their thoughts- that Miguel had never actually talked about his parents or his childhood -beyond vague references- or what Marleybone was like.

"Are you actually going to tell us what in the name of Bartleby is going on?" Alia snapped when they reached the end of the hallway, but again Miguel ignored her and opened the door.

"Master Spellblade!" The exclamation came from a yellow Labrador in a white lab coat, adjusting glasses resting on his snout and smiling hesitantly. "You're here sooner than expected… Uh, hum… I am Doctor Maulard."

"Where is he?" Miguel demanded swiftly, and Dr. Maulard beckoned them to follow. He came to an examination table draped by a canvas cloth, with four other similarly covered tables nearby. Surgical materials were arranged on wheeled carts next to each table and gleamed from the light of an overhead lamp. The Labrador seemed hesitant as he approached the table.

"The end result of the case is pretty straightforward, really," he began, "but the real mystery is the how it was accomplished, and the series of events leading to it." Pausing, the canine coroner pulled back the canvas to reveal the face of the body beneath. It was a middle-aged man with features similar to Miguel's. However, his color was more like Talon's light tan skin than the sorcerer's bronze, though it was hard to say if that was just due to his death or his natural tone. His face had an elegant, noble attribute to it, serene as he lay upon the table.

"Bet he was a looker when he was alive," Alia commented, breaking the silence. Miguel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Everyone else looked at her incriminatingly, causing her to chuckle nervously. "Okay… um… sorry, that was totally inappropriate."

"You think?" Tasha snapped, looking absolutely furious.

"Yes, actually." Alia responded sharply, glaring back at her sister.

"Not often enough, apparently," Rowan interjected, knowing how Miguel felt right now. Being a necromancer meant she worked with death and the emotions surrounding it to the point of close familiarity. It also meant that she was more sensitive to those emotions in the people around her; right now, Miguel was emitting a concoction of all possible emotions towards death, brewing dangerously.

"Master Spellblade, I do not feel comfortable continuing this in the presence of womenfolk," Dr. Maulard said, ending the awkward silence.

"Kane," Miguel finally spoke, looking over his shoulder at the conjurer. "Could you take the girls to the Royal Museum and begin searching for the Sarcophagus? It's on the other side of the square, can't miss it."

"Sure," Kane replied, locking eyes with Miguel briefly and nodding. Like with Talbot, a silent understanding seemed to pass between the two boys.

"Why can't we stay? I want to know what happened too!" Alia snapped at the coroner. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't handle a little gore, you know!"

"Alia," Kane said softly but firmly, grabbing her arm likewise. "This is a different culture, okay. Just let it go and come on."

"But-"

"Let's do as Miguel asked, sis," Rowan said, sending an unnaturally icy glare at Dr. Maulard. "Despite the fact that we could handle the gore," she added with coldness matching the glare, and Dr. Maulard looked down at the body instead of at the necromancer.

"I… I think I'll go too," Talon stated, becoming unsettled by the death surrounding him. He headed towards the door only to be stopped as Miguel grabbed his forearm, holding him back.

"I would appreciate it if you stayed, mi bueno amigo," Miguel said softly, a hint of pleading in his eyes.

Kane wasted no time in ushering the girls out of there.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that sexist bone-digger!" Alia stormed out of Scotland Yard with her sisters and Kane. Ironically, perhaps, the courtyard in front of the building had several half-buried bones.<p>

"You really don't get it, do you?" Rowan snapped coldly as they headed through Regent's Square.

"Get what?"

"Yeah, what doesn't she get, Rowan? I don't see why we had to be kicked out of there either," Tasha added naively. "Not that I would have stayed for the gory stuff anyways, but still."

"Ugh…" Rowan and Kane sighed in unison, looking at each other. "Do you want to explain?" Rowan asked, and Kane shook his head.

"Please, somebody **do **explain." Alia crossed her arms and stopped beside the dogfish fountain. Rowan turned around to face her younger sister, crossing her own arms. Kane just sighed again in agitation and sat down on one of the cement posts surrounding the fountain. _We're wasting time,_ he thought to himself. _Perhaps I should just go on without them. _

"It's obvious, really. Think about it, guys; the letter was postmarked yesterday, which means his mother sent it yesterday, paying for the quickest delivery," Rowan began explaining. "What does that tell you?"

"Maybe she wanted to make sure it got there before he got back." Tasha offered, shrugging.

"No, it means it was something urgent. It had to be, because look at how quickly we got here," Rowan answered.

"The Spiral Door doesn't take hours to work, Rowan. Of course we were quick to get here," Alia scowled. Rowan scowled back.

"Not what I meant, and you know it. We rushed here, sis. We came **straight** here. No stopping by Wizard City to make sure the pets were okay, no healing up after our battle, no reporting to Headmaster Ambrose even. We came to Marleybone immediately."

"So it must have needed immediate attention, then," Tasha concluded, frowning.

"Exactly," Rowan confirmed, looking at Tasha now. "And that means…"

Tasha thought on this for only a moment, and then turned pale, lowering to sit on one of the cement posts.

"Oh no…" Tasha brought her hands up to conceal her face as she began to cry. "Oh poor Miguel!"

Alia looked at her sister, a grim expression growing on her face. Tasha began to sob harder, shoulders shuddering, and Rowan came to her sister to hold the crying thaumaturgist. Kane growled softly, fed up with the whole thing, and got up to head to the Royal Museum.

"That was his father, wasn't it?" She asked, and Rowan nodded. Alia bit her lip, thinking about her comment at the coroner's lab. "Well, now we know where he gets his good looks from at least…" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>"Tell me what you know about what happened."<p>

"Not much. Or not much for certain, at any rate," Dr. Maulard replied, picking up a knife from the surgical table. It was a simple knife with no decoration, almost like a throwing knife. "We do know, however, that this was the killing weapon. Or one of them, at least."

"One of them?" Talon looked up at the dog, confused.

"O'Leary knives," Miguel growled, glaring at the weapon as the coroner put the evidence back on the table.

"Yes, O'Leary I'm afraid. They do use unmistakable knives," said Dr. Maulard, now pulling back the canvas to the man's legs.

"O'Leary? What's O'Leary?" Talon asked as he looked at the profusely stabbed and lacerated body.

"The O'Leary gang is a rather prolific gang of cats throughout Marleybone, young wizard," Dr. Maulard explained. "They usually operate in small, organized groups; which leads us to believe that the four O'Leary bodies we recovered are the only ones involved in this incident. He managed to kill all four of his attackers before dying of blood loss from his wounds. And that is the extent of Scotland Yard's knowledge on the matter."

Dr. Maulard moved to one of the other tables and pulled back the canvas, revealing a feline body. It was a lithe form, like all cats, but more humanoid than your typical Wizard City housecat; and definitely larger. The coroner began to point at several wounds on the cat's body: burn marks, gnawed flesh, compound bone fractures, and puncture wounds.

"He was not found with weapons in his possession, so unless they turned on one another, I cannot explain how they received any of these wounds. But it must be included in the report," Dr. Maulard explained his situation.

"And that is where I was hoping you could assist us, young wizard," stated a soft, calm voice. It sounded authoritative but smooth, and its source was a Bloodhound who had just recently arrived, dressed in a suit with a tweed Inverness cape and matching deerstalker cap, the ear flaps of which were tied up at the cap's top, leaving the dog's droopy ears fully exposed. The Bloodhound puffed on a calabash pipe, before waving his pipe towards the bodies. "I fear even I am out of depth when it comes to magic."

"Um… who the heck are you?" Talon asked, noticing Miguel tip his hat to the hound.

"I was not aware they put you on the case, Señor Bones," Miguel said with a small smile, though it was as empty as the one he'd given the Private. Bones puffed from the pipe proudly.

"Why should they not?" He asked, before looking down at Talon. Literally; the Bloodhound was taller and leaner than Dr. Maulard, who was taller than the wizards. "I am Sherlock Bones, consulting detective. I am the one Scotland Yard turns to when they are out of their depth, which is quite frequently." Dr. Maulard and Sherlock exchanged brief, heated glances, before Bones continued. "However, even I am perplexed as to the exact causes of these wounds."

"Have you discovered the reason behind the attack?" Miguel asked, returning to the table with the human body.

"I am afraid I have not deduced a reason for the O'Leary gang to attack the Queen's Advisor of Magic as of yet," Sherlock sighed, heading to the other side of the table. "However, I believe it may be tied to the rising activity of O'Leary throughout the city."

"How much do you know about my father, exactly? You are not employed by Scotland Yard or Her Majesty, so you should not have such knowledge," Miguel seemed edgy as he said this, gripping the table his father lay upon. Sherlock merely smirked, puffing on his pipe before he replied. Talon balked, realizing what the conversation meant.

_That man is his father! By Bartleby, no wonder he's been so aloof recently. And the man was Magic Advisor to the Queen of Marleybone! _

"I excel in unveiling secrets, young Spellblade. It is my profession. Fret not, however; I am equally skilled in keeping them. Scotland Yard has been aware of my knowledge of the late Antonio Spellblade's profession for some time now." Sherlock moved his pipe from his mouth, looking Miguel in the eyes. "Your father was an exceptional man, in _every_ sense of the word. Marleybone is lessened by his passing." Miguel nodded his thanks, before the detective seemed to lose his brief moment of emotion and return to business.

"If you could be of assistance to us, young wizards, in identifying the causes of the O'Learys' wounds, it may further the case. If we can deduce the manner upon which the battle was fought, we may yet discover more of the O'Leary's intentions in this crime."

* * *

><p>"Miguel!" Tasha cried out when they all met up again in the Square an hour later, a few dogs on the streets looking her way as she tackled the sorcerer into a hug. "Oh Miguel, I am so sorry. So so so sorry," she said softly into his shoulder, still weepy from her earlier discovery.<p>

"It's okay, Tasha… It's alright," Miguel assured her, hesitantly patting the girl's back and trying to avoid the stares of onlookers.

"No it isn't. You just lost your father. That's hardly what I would call 'alright', by any cultural standard," Rowan stated plainly, and Kane just moved past her to stand by the boys, looking solemn.

"Look… I would rather not discuss this here, comprende?" Miguel replied, and then waved the girls to follow. "Come, let's go to my parents' estate."

"Okay, I guess…" Tasha answered, peeling herself off Miguel to allow him to walk.

As they headed down the streets of Marleybone, the girls and Kane recounted their experience searching for the Sarcophagus of Souls. The curator of the museum would not allow them access to the Sarcophagus, not without consent from Mayor Pimsbury. And Mayor Pimsbury would not give said consent until the streets were less chaotic, so the group would now have to be doing work for Sherlock Bones to clear the streets of O'Leary activity.

"We just finished helping Sherlock Bones figure out what Miguel's Dad did to those attackers," Talon stated, as they came onto a residential street in the outskirts of the city. Miguel led them to a rather small building between two slightly larger homes.

"This is your folks' estate?" Alia questioned, looking at the drab building with a raised eyebrow. "Don't look like much."

"That's because it isn't, Alia," replied the sorcerer, moving up the steps of the stoop to the door. "To one with no magical knowledge, at least. But to one who knows magic, it is a portal door to the estate."

"But I thought you didn't believe in magic," Rowan stated accusingly, but Talon came to Miguel's defense.

"His father was the Queen's Advisor of Magic," Talon stated with pride, patting his friend's shoulder. "And killed four O'Leary Nappers on his own before dying."

"Advisor of Magic to the Queen, eh?" Kane replied, raising an eyebrow as well. "Still doesn't explain it all though, Miguel."

"De todos modos, shall we go meet mi madre?" Miguel changed the subject, opening the small door. What lay beyond was not a room, however. Rather, the group could see a waterfall in the distance, with two rows of statues on either side of the canal that became the cascade. The small canal drained into a much larger one that flowed from side to side, and the small door was on one shore of this large canal. A collection of buildings were on the other shore, and a series of stairwells on one building lead to a rooftop greenhouse, which connected to another building by a bridge.

"Wow," was all Talon could get out as he stepped through the door, which Miguel held open for his friends. They were on an island in the sky, like the magical real estate in Wizard City. In the distance they could see the whole of Marleybone, a hand-sized model of the world. On either end of their side of the canal stood tall towers, looming over bridges that crossed the large waterway.

Or, the towers did loom **once**. Now the left tower was in complete ruins, half the structure still standing with the rest in rubble. The right faired better, still standing at near full height, but the top had been removed and was sitting in the canal.

"They were security towers, built and enchanted by mi padre," Miguel explained as the others looked at the structures. "They would send electrical bolts through trespassers, often disabling them. The intruders would have definitely sought to destroy them."

"I bet," Talon muttered, as Miguel led them to the bridge on the left to the other side. Once there, he led them to the door of a white house. The house had a small archway next to it, leading to a lush courtyard. Miguel knocked three times on the door and patiently waited.

It took a minute or two before they could even hear movement beyond the door, and then a black Boston terrier opened the door, dressed as a housemaid. She stared at the group of wizards for a moment, then gasped and smiled.

"Master Spellblade, you've returned!" The terrier turned back towards the interior of the building. "Tell the Mistress her son has returned, and has brought company." Some unseen house servant obeyed, hustling off, and the maid turned her attention back to the group of waiting wizards, still smiling welcomingly.

"Please, Master Spellblade, come inside. Shall I see to refreshments while you and your friends await the Mistress?" The maid held the door open wide for them, and they filed in.

"Yes, that would be appreciated Clarissa," Miguel answered as his friends surveyed the sitting room. Clarissa moved to an arched bar counter beside the door, grabbing mugs from the cabinet beneath and pouring root beer from kegs placed in deep recesses in the wall.

"Please, sit wherever you like," Clarissa stated as she worked, and the girls moved to take a seat on the sofas in front of a stone fireplace. A painting of an aged wizard looked down at them from above the mantle clock, and there were several other paintings around the room; near the foot of the stairs on the far left wall there was a painting of a card game, a framed map hung above the sofa where Tasha sat. Several show posters hung about as well.

The boys sat at the barstools while Clarissa brought cups of tea to the girls, setting the tray on the coffee table between the two sofas. Thanking the terrier, Rowan and Alia took their cups, but Tasha left hers untouched. Her face was tear streaked, and she was still trembling.

A few minutes later, they heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to find a woman adorned in a completely black bustled dress. The dress was of fine quality and matched her dark hair, which was tied up in a bun. Her skin tone was a darker bronze than Miguel's, but her brown eyes matched his. She seemed tempted to rush to her son upon seeing him, but restrained herself and kept her hands folded before her.

"Hola, amigos de mi hijo Miguel," the woman began, her accented speech more fluid and musical than Miguel's.

"No hablan bien español, madre," Miguel informed her, standing up. Kane and Talon followed suit, and after a moment Alia and Rowan did as well.

"Ah, forgive me," the woman answered, smiling softly. "My English is poor, so I speak often in Spanish. The servants say different, though," she added with a faint smile.

"She only says it's poor because she isn't good at talking like the court women," Clarissa whispered to Rowan and Alia as she picked up their finished drinks.

"Excuse my bad manners. I am Maria Roseblade," Miguel's mother bowed as she introduced herself, and they bowed in return as they did the same. "I am always pleased to see friends of my son. It is rare we have company. Please, come upstairs. I have ordered the servants to prepare our best food for you."

"Misses Roseblade, you don't have to feed us," Talon said. "We'd hate to interrupt your time with your son." Maria's smile grew a little.

"But young wizard, I insist," she replied. "You would not disrespect a grieving widow by denying her generosity, would you?" Talon looked down with hesitation, before shaking his head. Miguel's mother turned to the stairs and lifted her dress enough that she could safely ascend.

The second floor was more decorated than the first, with a long exquisite dining table and finely carved high-backed wooden chairs the centerpiece of the room. The stairs ended alongside a wall adorned with pictures and a large dragonwing bust, the dragon's head rearing over the long blue carpet and facing the dining table. Past the dragon bust was another stairwell leading further up, and beside that staircase was another stone fireplace. This one had a settee and two padded chairs surrounding the coffee table before it.

While the girls moved to the settee, Miguel moved to seat himself at the grand piano near the stairs. Marble benches were situated near the railing of the landing, overlooking the floor below. Talon sat on the bench nearest his friend, leaning his Krokotopian staff on the rail.

Miguel began to flip through the music sheets on the piano, finally finding a piece he was satisfied with, and began to play. His expression was distant as he played, the somber notes taking him away from the environment around him and slipping him further into his own thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Miguel watched his father's hands play across the keys, wonderful music coming from the piano with every touch of his fingers. With a single motion he was beckoned to repeat the melody, and tried his best to move his smaller fingers in similar fashion. <em>

_"Is something bothering you, mi hijo?" His father asked. "You are not focused as you should be." _

_"Sorry padre…" the boy whispered, trying again to play the melody. His father's hands stopped him, however, and he turned to look up at his father. _

_"Were the pups teasing you again at school today?" Miguel nodded. _

_"They… they said you were foolish for putting your trust in magic rather than science," Miguel explained, frowning at the piano. "And even more foolish for trying to be a musician and a wizard. They said you would never be respected so long as you practice magic. Why do you trust it when no one else does?" _

_"Mi hijo, oh mi hijo," his father chuckled, wrapping an arm around his son and kissing his forehead. "You must not allow the words of the ignorant to pierce your heart, lest they blind you as they are." _

_"I do not understand…" Miguel replied. _

_"They do not understand magic, or wizards, and so they say such insulting things. I do not put my trust in magic, hijo. I trust in my ability to harness the forces of magic; not the magical forces themselves. You will come to understand, one day, that anyone can use magic. But it is those who understand magic, who manipulate its energies like one manipulates the keys of this instrument to create beautiful harmonies through combinations of notes," he explained, letting his fingers dance across the keys, "who are truly wizards. Trust in yourself, and not in magic, and you will have no reason to distrust your spells." _

* * *

><p>"Kane!" Tasha snapped as Miguel ended the piece, and everyone turned towards the gabled semicircle window across the room where Kane stood. His spear was resting against the window, and he had been perusing the multiple scrolls that sat on the windowsill. When Tasha spoke, he looked up, eyes scanning everyone.<p>

"What?"

"It's rude to just read through people's stuff you know," Tasha scolded, and Kane frowned, looking to Maria, who was sitting beside Talon and had been listening to Miguel play.

"Sorry," Kane told her, setting the scroll down.

"Do not apologize to me, child. This property belongs to my son now; his father's possessions are now his," Maria explained, her tone suggesting she was not pleased with Kane's behavior but would let it slide. Kane looked at Miguel questioningly.

"Go ahead," Miguel said simply, knowing exactly what Kane was looking for.

"I didn't know you could play piano Miguel," Talon said after a moment.

"Mi padre taught me. He believed that composing and playing music was like practicing magic, and the skills of a musician would further my magical studies."

"What song was that, anyways? It was really sad and beautiful," Tasha remarked from the settee, looking nearly ready to cry again.

"Requiem Mass in D minor, by Mozarf," Miguel replied. "Mozarf was one of padre's favorite musicians."

"Thought it sounded familiar," Rowan remarked with a quiet sigh; only the girls heard. Tasha was displeased and Alia stifled a giggle. "So what's the plan? How are we going to finish up this O'Leary business quickly so we can get the Krokonomicon before Malistaire?"

"I don't think 'this O'Leary business' is something to just get out of the way, Rowan," Kane remarked, scanning a scroll. "I think it is very important we stop the O'Leary gang's activities; put all our effort behind it, even."

"You think Malistaire was behind the attack on Miguel's dad, don't you?" Alia asked, standing up and crossing her arms.

"It has all the signs of his modus operandi, Alia. In Wizard City he used the undead population to stir up trouble and cause distraction. In Krokotopia he woke the Tuts from the Great Sleep to cause distraction and get the Krokonomicon. He uses others to distract his enemies from his activities and has no qualms about getting rid of someone who stands in his way."

"So he is enlisting the O'Leary gang to cause trouble so he can get the Krokonomicon, and that includes killing mi padre?" Miguel snarled. Kane shook his head.

"More than that, Miguel. This scroll," he turned it for others to see the ancient Krokotopian script, "describes how warding spells can be used not only to protect individuals, but to protect places and objects from magic as well. Your father was definitely the reason for the Royal Museum's protective wards against magic, likely because he knew some wizards would seek to take the artifacts the Royal Expedition discovered, and not always for good purposes."

"So Malistaire had the O'Leary's kill Miguel's father in the hopes it would destroy the wards…" Rowan remarked, frowning. "But it didn't work, because we could feel the wards when we walked in there." Talon and Miguel looked at her inquisitively, so she explained further. "It was like our connection to magic was severed when we entered, preventing us from even casting magic in the Museum."

"Which means his plan failed, so Malistaire is going to have to play by Marleybone's rules; no magic," Kane explained, rolling up the scroll. "Malistaire is forced now to be reliant on the O'Leary's to get the Krokonomicon, so everything we do to weaken the O'Leary gang will set him back."

"I would prefer only a few of us working with Sherlock Bones on the O'Leary case at a time, however," Miguel interjected, rising. "Those not working with him I ask to stay here at my estate. If he tries his way again, thinking that killing mi madre might weaken the wards, I want us to be ready." His expression was stern no-nonsense with a man-of-the-house-has-spoken tone to it. No one offered immediate rebuttal, however, and Maria Roseblade smiled proudly at her son.

"Understandable. We'll take guard duty in shifts then, and those on guard duty can focus on re-fortifying this place in case he does try again," Kane stated, looking around at his wizard friends. "Anyone want to add anything else to the plan?"

"Yeah, I do," Tasha raised her hand as if in class. Kane rolled his eyes and sighed, motioning for her to speak. "I feel we should go shopping before we start all this; I'm not running around Marleybone looking like a Krokotopian princess."

"And we do need new shoes," Talon added. "_Your _humongofrog ruined our current ones," he said accusingly. Kane cradled his face in his palm, sighing more deeply than before.

"Fine, fine! We'll go shopping first," he growled.

"And one more thing," Alia proclaimed, raising a finger as she leaned on the arm of the settee. "If I have to stay here on 'guard duty', I ain't drinking tea the whole damn time. I better be getting some of that root beer."


	7. King of the Mount

**_Author's Note:_**_ _Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101 or any spells or enemies mentioned here. Miguel Spellblade, Talon Skullflame, and Kane Darksword are my characters.__

_I obviously took literary liberties with all of the characters and the spells. Look at this as a re-imagining of what the game world should be like. This particular story has more of a comical almost slap-stick air than the previous story, intentionally. Two of my guys have mounts, and the third is contemplating having the new Pegasus mount, so I imagined how the showcasing of his new mount would go to his buddies, and this was the result. _

_I hope you enjoy the banter between my boys.  
><em>

_Enjoy, and don't hesitate to review. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>King of the Mount<strong>

It was a beautiful day in Wizard City, but then again most days were. Bad weather was rare in the world of Ravenwood School of the Magical Arts. But today seemed somehow particularly sunny and clear compared to others.

Of course, the fact that Lord Nightshade had been defeated a few weeks ago may have played a part in the atmosphere of the day. With the Malistaire threat moving on to other worlds, those parents who had withdrawn their children were beginning to send them back once more, so the school was once again alive with throngs of students.

There were, of course, few of the wizards who had continued their education still in Wizard City. They had been sent out by Headmaster Ambrose to fight the Malistaire threat in other worlds and save the whole Spiral. Those that were hanging around were either too unskilled to go, or had returned for a brief respite from the fighting.

Or, in the case of Talon Skullflame and Kane Darksword, returned for training. Having acquired some new spells, Kane wanted to train himself in their use before getting back in the fray. Talon had agreed to help because he felt he needed to strengthen his defenses against Myth and Death magic, two schools that were becoming more common opponents.

And so the two students were sparring in the sunshine on Unicorn Way, training rather than relaxing. Though as Kane's troll slammed Talon into the base of the Unicorn statue in the courtyard, the pyromancer began wishing he had chosen relaxation.

"You've got to be quicker about your shields," Kane chided as he helped his comrade onto his feet. "One swing of a cyclops' hammer, and you could be finished if you don't shield in time."

"I know, I know," Talon winced. He hated that authoritative tone Kane got whenever they trained. Every day they studied Kane sounded more and more like Professor Drake. "I panicked. I screwed up. I'll get it right this time."

"You say that every time," Kane grumbled.

"Hola, amigos!" Came Miguel's voice from down the street. A neighing followed as they turned to see him approaching on the back of a midnight black winged horse. The horse's mane and tail were a deep crimson, as well as the feathers at the edge of its wings. The creature whipped up powerful gusts as it flapped its wings, coming to a halt to hover in front of them. "Check out my new mount."

"Cool. What kind of horse is that?" Talon asked, confused.

"More importantly, where did you find a Pegasus anyways?" Kane asked, overriding Talon's question.

"Wysteria, actually," Miguel answered, grinning. "I'm going against the Pigswick Academy for the Spiral Cup." The Pegasus reared back, kicking the air.

"And you are going to the Tournament riding that?" Kane crossed his arms. "You can't be serious. That's something I'd expect of Tasha, not you."

"What's girly about a Pegasus?" Talon inquired, admiring the steed. "All it needs is a horn and it would be the coolest horse ever." Both Kane and Miguel looked at him with questioning expressions.

"What?" Talon asked blankly.

"Talon, what is with you and unicorns?" Miguel asked softly. "You seem a little unhealthily obsessed with them."

"So I like unicorns, what gives? They're cool. They're pure creatures with amazing healing powers and flowers practically _growing_ out of their mane. And I think they are pretty tough, masculine creatures. They don't have to be girly."

"Uh-huh, right… There's only one reason I can think of unicorns being masculine in any way," Kane caught a glare from Miguel. "And prim-and-proper here won't let me say it."

"Anyways," Kane snapped his fingers and a flash of yellow light appeared behind him. "My mount is way better. A gryphon is way more awesome than some pony Pegasus." As he said this, his gryphon appeared from the disappearing light, standing majestically with eagle wings outstretched. The lion tail swayed as the gryphon took notice of the Pegasus, who snorted.

"Yeah right," Miguel snickered atop the Pegasus. "Your gryphon looks short and fat. It's amazing he can even fly," Miguel teased.

The gryphon did not take the insult as well as Kane, and screeched, charging at the Pegasus with talons extending for Miguel. The Pegasus whirled around, kicking its back legs into the oncoming creature. The gryphon screeched pain as it was flung backwards into the unicorn statue. Kane snarled, glaring at Miguel.

"What the hell Miguel!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't tell him to do that, honest!"

"Get control of your damned horse or I'll-!"

"Hey, your gryphon attacked first so-!"

"Only because you insulted it you idiot!"

Both the boys stopped when Talon's laughter had reached a volume higher than their shouting, and turned to look at the pyromancer with one raised eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" Kane barked.

"You guys and your mounts!" Talon laughed, gesturing to the four of them. "You're fighting about who's got the better one when neither of you do. I do."

"You actually _have_ a mount?" Miguel asked.

"Yep!" Talon folded his arms, beaming with pride. "And he doesn't need feeding or exercise, always comes when I call, follows my directions to the letter and _doesn't_ fight with others. And he doesn't look girly."

"So what is this 'perfect mount' then?" Kane asked, crossing his arms again with an air of disbelief.

Talon smirked, before bringing his fists before his face as if praying. Flames began to gather around his hands before he swung them down and out like wings, and two gouts of fire bellowed out from his shoulders. As he lowered his arms the flames dissipated to reveal sleek red orange scaled wings, which began to flap lazily and cause Talon to hover magically.

"Dragon wings!" He proclaimed, before flying into the air and circling above them. Kane and Miguel watched for a moment before Kane snapped his fingers, urging his mount home.

"Why do the upperclassmen get all the really good stuff?" He mumbled.


	8. Wizardly Wit

**_Author's Note:_**_ _Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101 or any spells or enemies mentioned here. Miguel Spellblade, Talon Skullflame, and Kane Darksword are my characters. Rowan Skulldreamer is my fiancee's character. __

__This piece is not even a story really, but more of a collection of witty comebacks to the intimidating or down-right ridiculous statements made by the Game's bosses. Not all lines seen here will be used in the stories of the Adventurum, though I may use them in the future if I feel like it. This is entirely for the laughs.  
>I may hold another Wizardly Wit in the future with more of the game bosses.<br>__

_Enjoy, and don't hesitate to review. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Wizardly Wit<strong>

_Alicane Swiftarrow:_ Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a performance? Well, you're just in time, wizard. This is your final act!

_Miguel Spellblade: _But I haven't even rehearsed yet. Hardly seems fair.

* * *

><p><em>Ata Karanahn: <em>Who are you? I was about to deliver this pitiful Mander to the master so if you are here to rescue this slimy little trespasser, think again!

_Kane Darksword: _My name is Kane Darksword, and I'm not here to rescue a Mander; I'm here to kick your ass.

* * *

><p><em>Black Widow: <em>The power of my venom will overtake you. Verily, you will become a tasty morsel for my children!

_Talon Skullflame: _Verily? Did you seriously just say 'verily'? Who says that these days? Is it even a word?

* * *

><p><em>Clanker: <em>Prepare to be broken, kid!

_Miguel: _You first, señor.

* * *

><p><em>Dr. Von Katzenstein: <em>I'ves got ze brainz an' ze brawnz. You stand no chance!

_Miguel: _Bronze in what, exactly? Olympic ballet?

_Talon: _Umm, Doc… you got a little something there, on your jacket.

* * *

><p><em>Ember Everburn: <em>Have you come to challenge me, young Wizard?

_Talon: _Actually I came to roast marshmallows, if you don't mind much.

* * *

><p><em>Gearhead Destroyer: <em>You will not have this one, wiz-ard. We must return with him to our mas-ter. Resistance is futile!

_Miguel: _And here I thought I escaped the Borg…

* * *

><p><em>Avalanche: <em>Grrrr... Break your bones with fists like stone!

_Miguel: _*claps* A poet and you didn't know it.

* * *

><p><em>Flamebringer: <em>Is that a human? One still remains? It must have been overlooked. No matter... it will not be here for long.

_Talon: _Umm, HELLO! I can hear you, ya know!

* * *

><p><em>Erling the Unready: <em>Have you come to show me the ways of battle? I am ready to learn!

_Kane: _Your name suggests otherwise…

* * *

><p><em>Eyus Maximus: <em>Intruder! You think you can sneak by unseen because I've only got one eye?

_Talon: _Actually… yes. I figured it would at least be a bit easier, at any rate.

_Eyus Maximus: _I'll pound you into putty!

_Talon: _Figured you'd say that.

* * *

><p><em>Foulgaze: <em>Fool, you dare to defy Foulgaze? As you drift off into the darkness, your last sight will be my face! So be it!

_Kane: _Considering you don't _have_ one, I doubt it.

* * *

><p><em>Freddy Nine Lives: <em>So, your master sent you to me? All right, then... time to do the dance.

_Rowan Skulldreamer: _Which dance? Tango? Hokey-pokey?

_Freddy Nine Lives: _You got lucky. Let's go again!

_Rowan:_ Are you serious?

_Freddy Nine Lives: _I'll get closer next time...

_Rowan:_ The 'Nine Lives' in your name _isn't_ a play on words, is it?

_Freddy Nine Lives: _Mylucky coin didn't work this time.

_Rowan:_ Welcome to every gambler's worst nightmare. Are we done here?

_Freddy Nine Lives: _I won't give up, you got lucky.

_Rowan: _Determination only goes so far before it becomes a vice, you know.

_Freddy Nine Lives: _Do you have a rabbit's foot with you? You're awfully lucky.

_Rowan: _There's a rather thick line between luck and skill. You're missing it.

_Freddy Nine Lives: _I've had it! You're going down this time.

_Rowan: _*sigh* Good luck with that, kitten.

_Freddy Nine Lives: _I need some more Catnip.

_Rowan: _By all means, go get some. I'll be right here waiting to fight you, _again…_

_Freddy Nine Lives: _I shall never surrender.

_Rowan:_ I noticed… After your third loss.

_Freddy Nine Lives: _Well, I'll be darned... You've done it!

_Rowan:_ Have I, really? Hmm, just when I was starting to get used to it.

_Freddy Nine Lives: _You're pretty good. That was quite a challenge. Return this coin to your master. You've earned it.

_Rowan:_ I damn well better have, after kicking the catnip out of you nine bloody times. Goodbye and good riddance!

* * *

><p><em>Haru:<em> So you need a key to get through the gate? You'll never take mine!

_Talon: _Could I have a copy, perhaps?

* * *

><p><em>Helios: <em>I have known an eternity of flame! I am a child of the Sun, and will never bow before a mere mortal!

_Miguel: _I'm curious; can you bow? That twister of fire doesn't seem very flexible.

* * *

><p><em>Itennu Sokkwi:<em> Begone, little Wizard! You do not belong here; I only fight real warriors. I am a Krok Champion, not a babysitter...

_Talon:_ Well, you have to admit you are fit for the part. All those wrappings would make good diapers…

* * *

><p><em>Ideyoshi: <em>Breaking your spirit will give me more pleasure than breaking your wand!

_Kane: _Aim for the wand, porky; baby steps.

* * *

><p><em>Hingen: <em>Lili Ma did really well in setting up this ambush. You will not survive this.

_Kane: _Usually you _don't_ address your victim when you ambush them. Kind of ruins the surprise aspect necessary for an ambush, doesn't it?

* * *

><p><em>Halfang Bristleback: <em>Who break my silent time? Halfang happy to share his misery!

_Talon: _An emo warthog… What's the matter? Your mud-hole dry up or something? I can get you new mud really easily you know. Don't cry over dried mud.

* * *

><p><em>Jacques the Scratcher: <em>Prepare to be scratched out of existence, Wizard!

_Miguel: _Qué? You going to give me cat-scratch fever?

* * *

><p><em>Jacques the Scratcher: <em>You, again? Can't believe you found me.

_Miguel: _En serio, it wasn't that hard pussycat. The evidence practically put a neon sign on your door.

_Jacques the Scratcher: _Doesn't matter, you'll soon be my next victim!

_Miguel: _Meirda, here we go again. Don't you learn the first time?

* * *

><p><em>Ivan Soulsinger: <em>The flesh is weak, young Wizard! But don't worry! When I've taken residence in your body, I'll take good care of it. I'll even come to visit you now and again! Ha ha ha!

_Rowan Skulldreamer:_ You, sir, are disturbed. Sick, twisted, disturbed, and perverted. Even for a necromancer. I date men; I don't share bodies with them.

* * *

><p><em>Kanago: <em>Ha! We are prepared! My little piggies warned me that you were coming, Wizard.

_Talon: _Did they go to the market for their information? Thought I saw one crying…

_Kanago: _You will never have the Jade Scepter while I still stand!

_Talon: _I suppose it would be too much to ask for you to sit, then?

* * *

><p><em>Katsumori: <em>You have shown skill to reach me, but this is where your luck runs out...

_Miguel: _If I got here with skill, why would lack of luck matter?

* * *

><p><em>Khai Amahte the Great: <em>I am the undefeated one, the only, Khai Amahte.

_Talon: _I could've sworn you had a twin.

* * *

><p><em>King Shemet Djeserit: <em>You must be mad to challenge someone as great as me!

_Miguel: _Good thing, too, or else it might not work.

* * *

><p><em>Kraysys: <em>Thessse cryssstalsss belongsss to Kraysssysss! Sssecretsss of dragonriding are mine to ussse!

_Kane: _You're a Draconian. You have wings. What the hell do you need the secrets of dragonriding for? Tips?

* * *

><p><em>Kurogaso: <em>Mandrake roots? You came here for that? I am trying to wage war and create chaos and you want roots!

_Kane: _I know, right? It's completely ridiculous and pointless; a total time-waster. But I need it for my next spell lesson.

_Kurogaso: _I'll teach you a lesson...

_Kane: _Will you now? That'll be a first.

* * *

><p><em>Melweena Smite: <em>A student Wizard wants to try to teach me a thing or two? Ha! Prepare to be schooled!

_Talon: _Wow, I haven't heard that since kindergarten. Get with the times, ma'am.

* * *

><p><em>Lothin Doombringer: <em>This is no place for the living... You will join me in the darkness of the afterlife!

_Kane: _Then explain all the rather lively looking Forgotten Clansmen wandering about, please.

* * *

><p><em>Lord Graustark: <em>Is it time already for my afternoon snack? I don't remember placing an order for Wizard, but you'll do!

_Talon: _Hope you like spicy food; just warning ya.

* * *

><p><em>Maito: <em>In what world do you think you can take me on? Not this one, Wizard.

_Miguel: _Shall we take this to Marleybone then, señor?

* * *

><p><em>Maglump: <em>Who you be? You not welcome down here! My fish-bots weak, but Maglump no weak! Maglump strong!

_Kane: _Maglump strong in fish-bot. But Maglump weak minded, and glass breaks easily…

* * *

><p><em>Luska Charmbreak: <em>Don't think you can mess with our gravy train and get away with it, little Wizards!

_Talon, Miguel, and Kane: _Gravy train? Umm… yeah…

_Talon: _Do squid even like gravy?

_Miguel: _Wouldn't it just diffuse through the water anyways?

_Luska Charmbreak:_ You won't leave here alive!

_Kane: _You don't _deserve_ to be alive, using phrases like 'gravy train'. Seriously, who says that with the expectation to be taken seriously?

_Talon and Miguel: _I agree!


End file.
